Go Kagome!
by sesshomaru121
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha argue to much. To him shes a shard detector and she cant shoot anything even if its in front of her. To her hes a jerk. So she leaves to become stronger. Will she? Read and review. the first few chaps suck but they get better
1. The Beginning

It was a cold feudal night.

The village in Inuyasha's forest was eerily quiet, not one person stirring save for a few up in a small hut on the edge of the village. Although the village priestess Kaede took residence here, not many of the villagers chose to visit her as much, due to one thing:

The dangerous, but diverse group that lingered with Kaede.

The group that Kaede had learned to love.

And the group that Kagome had finally found true friends in.

Sango and Miroku were sitting inside the hut speaking with Kaede of the lack of recent demon attacks on the village. Sango's faithful Kirara lay on her lap, tummy up with Sango's hand rubbing it. Shippou was in the corner, ignoring everyone for the candy Kagome had recently given him, piles of wrappers at his side.

And the unusual girl the villagers had grown accustomed to seeing (although were still getting use to her odd way of dressing) was walking to her favorite tree in the forest to find her favorite hanyou.

Kagome walked slowly, understanding what she was about to start- a huge fight between her and Inuyasha as she needed to go home to the present era for testing.

She sighed. _'I wish Inuyasha would just allow me to go home when I wanted to without a fight. It's not like I stay there forever! Sheesh…'_

A light breeze brushed against her knees, making her shiver and speed up. The Goshinboku was nearing and she could faintly make out the red haori that Inuyasha was laying on a tree branch in. She mentally braced herself for the coming fight- yelling, her leaving through the well, but eventually returning faithfully like always.

Inuyasha laid with his hands tucked into his sleeves, eyes closed tight when the breeze carried the scent of blossoms and jasmine to his noise. He flexed his claws and let out a harsh breath of air. He didn't bother opening his eyes to see Kagome but rudely asked, "What is it wench?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, expecting such a greeting. "Inuyasha, I need to head home for a few days again. I have tests but no worries; I'll be back as soon as they're done!"

What she did not expect was his response.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped down, his face more angry then Kagome would expect for such a trivial thing as going home. He took a few menacing steps towards her and she subconsciously stepped back, her hand tightening its hold on her bag.

"You want to WHAT!?" He yelled, making her flinch.

Kagome looked timid but held her ground. "Go home! It's only for a few days and it's really importa-"

"YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME! 'OH INUYASHA, I HAVE TESTS THAT ARE SO IMPORTANT THAT I NEED TO LEAVE THE REAL IMPORTANT WORK HERE!'" Inuyasha yelled, mimicking Kagome's voice in such a way that it was not a joke.

Tears pricked the side of her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"YOU GO HOME SO MUCH- IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING US! YOU'RE JUST A GOOD FOR NOTHING JEWEL SHARD DETECTOR!"

Her worst fears were coming out in the hanyou she loved's voice. She shot her eyes down to hide it, but the tears were flowing already. Inuyasha saw but made no attempt to stop hurting her.

"That's all we use you for." His voice got a bit quieter, looking away. "You can't even shoot an arrow straight even if the target is in front of you, and it's been months! How you're Kikyo's reincarnation makes no sense to me." With that he turned around and began walking back to the tree. Before he could make it though, Kagome realized something.

This wasn't the first time he had hurt her, nor would it be the last…but why should she have to deal with it!

"Inuyasha…" he turned back around, ready to yell more. But she beat him to it.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and kept going, creating a man-shaped hole in the ground several feet deep. He groaned loudly.

"Honestly Inuyasha, if you think of me like that then why didn't you tell me in the first place? Why pretend that I was actually helping?! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled, making him go deeper into the ground.

"You tell me this now, wh-when my feelings have grown so much that I actually CARE ABOUT YOU!" She screamed, making him flinch in his now very comfortable hole.

Kagome took a breath. "FINE! I'm going back home and just you wait and see Inuyasha! I'll be stronger then you, and definitely stronger than your DEAD, CLAY GIRLFRIEND KIKYO!" And with that retort, she stormed off swinging her backpack fully on.

By this time, Sango and Miroku had ran out and witnessed the end of the fight, standing idle in shock at how big it was. They watched Kagome run off and decided it was best if she did go home and relax. This fight was huge- bigger than the usual they had when she wanted to go home. Hell, he usually only got three or four SIT commands but Kagome was ruthless!

Sango glared at Inuyasha who was climbing out his favorite hole and grabbed Hirakotsu.

"Inuyasha! You're dead!" screamed Sango, throwing Hirakotsu at him. "Kagome is my best friend you fool, now she won't be back for who knows how long!" Inuyasha jumped out of the boomerangs way and hopped back into the tree.

"Keh, she'll be back tomorrow or the next day Sango, like always." With that, he turned his head away from them and sat, still in a bad mood.

She caught Hirakotsu and began to run towards the tree to pull him out and beat him senseless when Miroku grabbed her, holding her and trying to calm her down, rubbing her back.

"Get your ass out of that tree Inuyasha and FIGHT ME!" She yelled, pushing Miroku away. But he grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards him.

Inuyasha chuckled harshly, "Oh please, like that time you thought you could kill me when Naraku tricked you? Yeah, alright."

Sango turned deep red and fought Miroku with new vigor, who then wrapped her in his arms into a hug, his hands on her back rubbing again.

"My dearest Sango, don't be too rash! Ignore him, something's got him in a bad mood and no one really cares." He shot Inuyasha a dirty look who 'humphed' and turned away again.

"I'm sure Kagome will be back in a few days, how about we go explain to Kaede and Shippou?" He smiled at her and she took a deep breath.

"I guess you're righ- PERVERT!" For his hands rubbing her back had slipped down to rub somewhere else…

She smacked him across the cheek hard and walked away into Kaede's hut without him, leaving Inuyasha chuckling again and Miroku groaning.

With a huge red handprint on his face, he followed her into the hut, ready to break the news to Shippou, that there would be no more candy for a little while.

With Kagome

'_Grrr, he makes me so mad sometime! I can't even believe he said those things to me! And here I am, thinking we were getting closer.' _She snorted.

Kagome threw her bag over the well walls and began her climb up.

'_I'll become the strongest miko, just let him wait and see! And I'll learn how to actually fight hand to hand just to shut up him…this might be harder than I thought'_

She threw one leg over the wall and touched ground, heaving herself over. Dusting her skirt, she picked up her bag and yelled "MAMA, SOUTA, GRAMPS!? I'M BACK!"

She opened the door to the shrine and found her mom walking down the stairs. "Oh, Kagome darling, out of ramen already? I sent you back with so much just a week or so ago!"

Kagome shook her head and dropped the bag. "Me and Inuyasha…we had a really bad fight this time." With a sigh, she walked to her mom who gave her a huge hug, and began the story.

After Kagome finished (after making the story much more dramatic then it was), her mom sighed and agreed it was good she came home.

"Oh, my poor Kagome…well I have some good news for you at least."

Kagome rubbed her face and looked up at her mom, waiting.

"Well, a day or so after you left I was walking to the market. Right outside the shrine steps, I met this old woman who came up to me and asked if I was the miko of the shrine. I laughed and said there's no miko here nor is there any in this era, trying to cover up but she said she sensed the presence and wouldn't believe me. I finally gave up and invited her in."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "A woman in the modern era sensed a miko? How odd, what she say?"

"I told her most of what you were doing, without saying how you got into the past exactly. She then told me that she was a miko too, albeit she's not as strong as you are. However, she's lived a long, knowledgeable life. And she offered to teach you about your powers and to train you in them." Her mom continued, looking happy.

Kagome, however, was skeptical. "Uh, I'm no-"

"Oh, she also said that she even has an assistant who can teach you to fight! Isn't that great honey? Anyway, here's her number," she tossed a small piece of paper to Kagome, "Why don't you just give her a call? It can't hurt, and you need to learn to be stronger before you head back again, right?"

Kagome didn't answer, thinking to herself. Finally, she nodded and took the piece of paper and opened it. The paper read Kaguya, with a number right under with several lines underneath it for emphasis.

"Well…you're right, it can't hurt to call. Thanks mama!" Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room to call.

Sitting on her bed, she dialed slowly, heart racing for some reason. It rang a few times and an old woman answered.

"Hello, uh is this Kaguya?" Kagome asked uncertainty in her tone.

"Yes it is, I presume that this is Kagome, from the Higurashi shrine?"

Kagome nodded.

"…am I wrong?"

Kagome then mentally slapped herself, realizing that Kaguya couldn't see her nod.

"Yes, yes sorry, it's Kagome. I was wondering if we could speak more about what you told my mother. You can teach me martial arts and train me in my miko powers?" She asked hopefully.

The old woman croaked out a laugh and said "Yes, of course my dear. How about we start tomorrow? Here's the address I would like to meet you at." She gave Kagome an address not too far from the shrine.

"Well Kagome, I cannot wait to begin. See you bright and early at 6:30AM!"

The phone clicked off and Kagome dropped the phone.

"6:30! In the morning! AH!"

She hyperventilated for a bit, and finally calmed down enough to think straight.

"6:30…if it means learning how to be stronger, then I can do it! I think…"

Her mom walked by the door and knocked, "what did she say darling?"

Kagome turned, "She said she would love to teach me, I have to be there at 6:30 in the morning though mama!" She wailed.

"I'm tired as it is, so I think I'll go sleep now…hopefully I'll wake up on time." Her mom smiled and said goodnight and walked off.

Kagome began changing into her pajamas, and once she got into her bed she smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha…"she closed her eyes. "I'll show you!"


	2. The Mansion

Rewritten Chapter 2, enjoy!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

An alarm went off early in the morning, and a teenager refused to get up.

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEP

The alarmed sounded like her mother when she was late for school, whenever she went to school anyway. All of a sudden, a smack noise was heard, and the annoying alarm clock was on the floor, backwards, still beeping, but louder. The hit that made it flip had turned it up so that the speaker was right there, facing up, carrying the noise to the girl's ear.

Kagome mumbled something incohearent, and opened her eyes hesitantly. She sat up slowly, and rubbed her eyes. _Why the hell am I getting up so freaking early for!?_ She moved her comforters over so they fell over the side of her bed. She moved her feet to the edge of her bed, and stood up, squishing something hard that hurt her feet. She jumped backwards, and sat on the bed again, holding her foot, howling in pain. She glanced down to where she was standing a second before, and saw a mashed up alarm clock that she actually liked. Except when it was waking her up. Then she hated it like she hated Kouga calling her his 'woman'.

"Kagome, are you okay? Why were you yelling?" asked her mother with a groggy voice. It sounded like it came down the hall, so Kagome figured her mom was still in bed. It was...What time was it? She broke her clock, how is she supposed to know?

"Yes mom, I'm fine.." She called back, groaning.

_Ahh, she's going to kill me! This is the third alarm clock for the past two months!_ She thought to herself.

"Well, I should get up and go take a hot, long shower. But first the time." She said mischeviously.

Kagome left her room quietly, and ran the hall, not making a sound, silent like a mouse. She opened the door to her brother Souta's room, and cursed when the door creaked. She looked at Souta quickly, and sighed when he wasn't awake: He had only stirred, and grabbed onto his teddy bear tighter.

HA! Teddy bear?! She looked closer at the bear, and realized it was the one she got him a few years back. Ah, well that's sweet.

She snuck up to him, and sneered down at him. He was going to pay for those times he messed her up.

_Flashback_

_"Hi Eri, hi Ayumi!" She said. Kagome had just came out of the well house to see her two friends there. Luckily, they didn't see where she came from._

_"Hey Kagome!" They said cooly. They walked up to her and smiled. They pulled her into a corner, and started to chatter. Kagome sighed, gossip was too overated sometimes. They started to talk about the new hot guy at school, how Kagome should be going out with Hojo, how the oden at the cafeteria tasted nasty, but the one down the block was delicious. They were about to tell her to go out with Hojo on Saturday, when Kagome's mom stuck her head out of the door._

_"Kagome, sorry to bother you, but come here for a second, I need some help!" Thank goodness for mom, and her needs, whatever they may be._

_"Uh, I'll be right back guys" She said quicky, and ran to the shrine. She was lucky to get out of that._

_While she walked in, she noticed Souta walking out, heading for where her friends were waiting. 'Well, it's not like something bad will happen, he can't do much, he's small!'_

_She went inside, and ignored the gasping coming from her friends through the window. Maybe someone cute walked by, and they were talking loudly._

_Kagome finished washing the dishes her mom made her do, and ran back to her friends. Coincedentially, she ran into Souta._

_"Hey brother, where were you just now?" She asked suspicously. He smiled at her, and replied, "I left my toy out, and went to bring it back in" When he saw here raising her eyebrows at the fact he had no toy in his arms, he added quickly, "It wasn't there, I guess it's in the shed." With that, he took off, and Kagome shook her head. Little people these days!_

"Hey guys, I'm back" She said reluctantly.

_The girls looked taken back when she said that. "Oh princess Kagome, you dare call us like we're your friends? I am most surprised, especially because you go to a pamper house, and ask them to call you queen!" Ayumi said._

_Kagome gasped. What the hell was that about?_

_"I...I...I have no idea what your talking about! Where did you hear that!"_

_Eri then said "Your brother Souta. Gosh, Kagome, if you needed more self esteem, you could've told us! You're making your mom lose 10,000 yen a month just for you!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened. That little twerp was dead._

_"I have never gone to a 'pamper house'. Whatever my brother told you was a lie. Go ask my mom, why don't you, then please go. I have buisness to take care of." She said coldly. Kagome sounded a lot like Sesshomaru there, and the voice gave her friends a chill. They walked away, to the shrine to ask her mother, and at that moment, not caring who heard her, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "SOUTA!!!!!!!!"_

_Her little brother had ran all the way to the next town, and hid at a police station. He told them a pshyco was chasing him. When Kagome ran in there, he had yelled, "There she is, that's her.AHHH!"_

_They took her away, and locked her up for a night. That day, Souta was unfortunately known as the Ultimate Pranker, of their city._

She shuddered at the reminder of the nasty jail, and the perverts that yowled at when she was there.

"Kagome, hurry up, it's 5:45, and we don't know how long it'll take you to get there!" Her mom called, now awake.

So that was the time. Uh oh, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She walked away from his bed, muttering "Next time, next time" She walked to her room, and got her towel..

_I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing. Wait! NO! Bad Kagome, don't think about him!_

She decided to put on some music to sing along to in her shower. So she put on Fergie's London Bridge. She stepped into the warm running water just as the song began.

_When I come to the club, step aside._

_Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line._

_V.I.P, cause you know I gotta shine._

_I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time._

_All my girls get down on the floor, back to back, _

_drop it real low_

_I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho,_

_'Cause you know something something_

_How come everytime you come around, _

_My London, London Bridge wanna go down like_

_London, London, London_

_wanna go down like_

_London, London, London_

_we goin' down like..._

She stopped singing to hear her mom yelling at her, "HURRY UP!" _Damn, time passed so fast already?_ She walked out of the shower, and sighed. "That felt good, I feel so awake right now."she said. She came out of the bathroom with a big fluffy blue towel. She looked at the clock, and it read 5:47.

"Only? Then why is mom rushing me?" She wondered out loud. She put on a loose white shirt that said 'C.I.A, Cutie In Action with black sweats, and some black and white Jordans. She put on two Nike Wristbands and tied her hair up. Then she put on earrings that were dangly white diamonds, that she got for her last birthday. At 17 years old, you had to get something better than a watergun or make up. Speaking of make up, she didn't put any on because if she had got sweaty, it would run. So Kagome went downstairs, seeing her grandfather sweep the shrine. Again.

"MORNING GRANDPA!" She yelled really loud. She had a lot of energy. Why? She really likes showers...

"AHHHH!" her grandpa yelled. "AHHH! DEMON! BE GONE!" He threw sutras at her that just came out of nowhere. Literally, he just started throwing them, and Kagome didn't see from where.

She started laughing at her grandpa's face. "Ahh, No gramps, it's me Kagome!" She kept laughing as her grandpa got another look at her, this time a little closer.

He sighed, and said "Oh dear, why'd you yell for? I thought it was a demon from that well of yours!" She got a little sad at the well part, she hadn't thought about it in a little bit. No, she wouldn't let Inuyasha get her down, not now.

She brought a smile to her face, and laughed again. "I don't know gramps, I'm just so hyper! Well, I'm hungry, so bye!!" She walked away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Children these days, so hyper, why back in my day..." he droned on to himself, and continued sweeping. In the kitchen, Kagome made eggs with bannana waffles, and orange juice. It was 6:00 when she stated eating. 10 minutes later, she decided to leave because she didn't want to be late. Plus, she had finished breakfast, and was bored. She left the house, and took the bus to this Kaguya lady's house.

**In the Feudal Era**

Inuyasha was just waking up. He looked around at everyone sleeping on the ground, and gasped when he counted only Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Shippo.

"GUYS!! WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!" He yelled out loud. Very, very loud. The group on the ground jumped up all of a sudden, and were standing half sleeping, with their weapons up.

"Whuzzhappinin??" Asked Miroku drooling slightly at the mouth. Then, they all fell back down, and snored.

Inuyasha had a look that said 'What the hell is wrong with these people?'

"I SAID, WHERE'S KAGOME! GET UP!! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!!" He yelled

This time they actually woke up, and Shippo said "Inuyasha! You idiot, you don't even remember? You are so stupid!" He said disbelievingly.(is that a word??)

"Yesterday, you had a huge fight with Kagome, so she left. Remember now, dummyhead?" He asked, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder, and hitting his head.

Inuyasha's face looked less confused now, and his mouth was an 'o'.

"Oh, yeah! Oh well, the wench should be coming back today, like I said" That was the wrong thing to say.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled. "DON'T CALL KAGOME A WENCH. I AM STILL ANGRY! I WILL STILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANOTHER MEAN THING ABOUT HER!" She yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What a threat. Kagome's a wench, she can't do anything, she's a weakling. What are you going to do, Sango? Nothing. Even you are weak as ever. Like a little newborn pup."

That was the worst possible thing to say to a very pissed off Sango.

"I will do THIS!" She threw Hirakotsu at him. He ducked and smirked. "Good job, you missed." BONK

"I never miss." Hirakotsu had came back and hit him on the head. Hard. He was unconsious, and if Miroku didn't hold Sango back, she might've went over to his prone form, and stomped on him or something.

Shippo got out a marker that Kagome had gotten him, and drew a silly face on Inuyasha. The hanyou now had glasses, a unibrow, circular teeth with an overbite, and a french man's mustasche. "Wow, Shippo, your artwork is getting better." Sango, and Miroku started laughing.

"Yes, thank you! Thank you, thank you. Well, let's go inside, I'm hungry." said Shippo. "Okay, let's go." agreed Sango. So they sat around the campfire, and ate some breakfast.

**At Kaguya's Mansion**

At Kaguya's mansion, Kagome stepped out of the bus to come face to face with with a **huge mansion**. It had a beautiful lawn, with a fountain. A lot of statues, and a beautiful garden.

"No way! This can't be right, it's an old lady, an old miko. But it is the right address." So Kagome walked up the path way, gazing at the beautiful flowers, and buzzed the doorbell. It was one of those things that you buzz, and someone answers. It had one on the gate, but the gate was open, so Kagome didn't bother. Sometimes you just had to take chances.

"Hello, Kagome dear. Come right in, I shall meet you at the front door." An old voice said. Kagome guessed it was Kaguya, so she turned the knob, and went inside. Standing in front of the door, was a beautiful lady.

"Hello Kagome, I am Kaguya. It is a pleasure to meet a young miko. Please, come in.." Kagome did so, and said "It's nice to meet you too. You have such a beautiful house! It's amazing!"

The house was amazing. There were beautiful tiled floors. There were hanging plants, beautiful artwork, and a beautiful stairway in front of her. And everything else a mansion would have.

"Well Kagome, I would like to know how strong you are, and see your martial arts so far, so my assisstand will help you. So, you will fight her. Begin, Now!"

Kagome dropped her stuff. And a person came out from the shadow that was in the back of the room.

"Oh. My. Gosh! It's..."

Review the rewritten!


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3

Its... Yumi! But she looked different. Her face was more serious, and her eyes were.. not so exciting. "Well," Kagome

thought, "I haven't seen her in a few months, I've been in the Feudal Era." "Kagome, is that you?. And your not sick ?  
But your a miko, and you never told me? Kagome, I cant believe you!We'll fight later, we have to, well , I have to know everything that

happened!" "oh sorry Kaguya, you see we were friends, and well..." "Enough child, I get you. But you must fight soon. I

shall come to see you fight when you are ready" So she left. " So Kagome , will you talk to me already? Tell me!"said

Yumi "Ok but lets sit down, it might take a while." So Kagome told her friend everything that happened since that day she

fell down the well until the fight. " Oh my gosh Kagome, thats just...wow." " Yea so Yumi, I've only been away for a few

months. What happened to you?" " Ummm ok, if you really want to know" Yumi had been fine, living a normal life while

Kagome was away. Then one day, her little step- brother died in a crossfire. He was only nine, and she liked him a lot, even

though they where steps. " Stupid robber. They just had to come to my house. Even though I only knew him for about 3

weeks. But luckily the cops caught them. I wanted to learn how to fight, so I could defend my family, so I came here for a

few months now. So , yea thats what made me more serious ." " Oh my gosh Yumi you poor thing, I'm so sorry." She

hugged her. " And what about Eri and Ayami(?)?" " Eri moved to America because of her parents,and Ayami went to

Europe, she got a scholarship to a school there." Yumi said. " Oh, well I think we should fight now, just in case Kaguya gets

mad."said Kagome "Yea,but let me warn you, I have gotten stronger. And I will not go easy on you!" she said with a smile

"Neither will I" said Kagome smiling back "KAGUYA, WE"RE GOING TO FIGHT NOW" yelled Yumi. So Kaguya came

running as fast as Kagome. "I'm here, I'm here. Ok start NOW." So they did. Yumi came running at Kagome, and tried to

punch her in the shoulder but Kagome dodged it, and puched Yumi in the stomach. Hard. "Ouch Kagome, you're strong as

Kaguya, that really hurt!." "Really?" "No!"And with that distraction, Yumi triple puched her in the head, stomach, and then

shoulder. Kagome stumbled back, sores everywhere. Kagome was in pain, but she was determined to win. SO she dodged

2 of Yumi's attacks, rabbit punched her in the face, then tripped her. Yumi's nose started to bleed. Well, you can guess

Yumi was mad, so she boxed her ears, and then kicked her in the shin, then in the knee. Then Kagome got mad because

that really hurt her, and she started glowing pink. Yumi looked up. Then Kagome shot a stream of blue, pink, and green

swirling fumes. It hit Yumi in the stomach. Yumi fell back and then unconsious. Then Kagome fell, and became in a deep

sleep. Before she fell, she screamed with rage, and hurt.

What happened to Kagome? Review please and should it be a Kag/ sess or Kag /Inu ? 


	4. What?

Chapter 4 Feudal Era "Inuyasha, go get Kagome now.Shes been gone for a few days now and yesterday you said you would go!"

"Calm Down Sango, Im going arite sheesh" It was morning and sango was still mad at Inuyasha. " yea and hurry up, i want

candy"said Shippo "keh." So Inuyasha left for the well. When he got there and jumped down, the well flashed blue. But

when he looked up, he didnt see the shrine, he saw the sky, of the Feudal Era. "What the hell?"he thought   
Kagome's Time, Kaguya's House

Kagome was just starting to wake up. She sat up, then pain just shot through her stomach. She fell back in pain, but she

managed to look through a window, to see it was nightime."Oh" was her last word as she fell back unconsious once again.

Yumi's Room "Owww" she said, "What the hell happened to me?" Kaguya walked in as Yumi sat up. "Ah Yumi dear, are you ok? Do

you remember anything?" "No Kaguya, fill me in...please." "Well, you and Kagome were fighting, and about time, I

waited soooo long waiting for it. But noo you had to catch up on old times..."And she babbled on for about a second

about some "youngins nowdays" always disobey their elders."Hey,hey, hey,hey. Whoa Kaguya, your getting a little off topic

here. I need to know what happened to put me in this state. "Oh, um. Sorry. Well as I was saying, you and Kagome were

finally fighting, and you hit her really hard, in the stomach, head, and shoulder. Well... that ticked her off. She was hurtin,

and was sore all over just from the punches. So, I assume her miko side took control over her. So she started glowing a

dark pink, and shot a green, blue, and pink fume at you. It hit you in the stomach, then you fell unconsious. Also," she

sighed." She screamed as if something was torturing her, and then she fell unconsious too." "HOLY COW ARE YOU

SERIOUS!!! Where is Kagome?? Is she ok?? Well?!?"yelled Yumi, sort of calming down." She is sleeping in the room

down the hall." "KAGOMEEEE"

Kagome woke up again, but this time it was because of a certain someone yelling her name. Now her whole body hurt,

because of the yelling, and sores. Yumi ran in and suddenly stopped looking at Kagome. "Oh...you're awake. Riight.I knew

that." "Yumi I'm sorry, you know for ..hurting you."Kagome, Yumi come here quickly. I realized something." Yumi helped

Kagome limp over. "Kagome, I know why your miko powers took over. I sat in meditation, when I fell into a sudden sleep.

Then Midoriko came to me. She was dressed in a blue priestess gown. She said.." " Kaguya, there is something important

you must know about Kagome. She is my... great greatEct.grandaughter. Kagome is.. different. She is a fast learner,

and you will have to challenge her. She will be as smart, sly, and strong as a strong full demon. But let me warn you.

Kagome is a leo. She has a bad temper.If she is mad, she will be maybe stronger than me in miko powers. Also, if she is

badly hurt, she will hurt ALOT OF PEOPLE. I must go. Be safe , and may the mikos watch over you." "That is exactly

what she said."finished Kaguya. "So...I'm related to Midoriko. Thats just..., AMAZING!!! Kaguya can I stay the night?"

asked Kagome. " Sure just call your mother. Kagome, we shall start your traing tommorow. I will not tell you what we will

be doing, its a surprise. Yumi, I need you to go out for the day, I must train with Kagome alone. I will fill you in later. Now

Kagome, get to bed. I expect you at 7 am tommorow right here. Your room is on the second floor. Now goodnite. Yumi,

come with me. So Kagome went up and found her bag there. She went into the bathroom, and took a long shower singing

"Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake, but with her own words. "Im bringing sexy back, What? Them other girls dont know

how to act What.Check it out."she sang. She then stopped to wash her hair. When she came out, wrapped in a blue fluffy

towel, she stretched, and put on a big shirt that said "DEMONS BE GONE!!" It was actually her grandfather's but she

borrowed it. Then she put on pajama pants that had pictures of a white dog on it. "Ahh. That shower was so good." Then

she jumped on her bed."Aw crap, I forgot to call mom." So she took out her black, hot Motorola SLVR(ahem we have the

same phone, how dare she copy me) And called speedial #4 mom. "Ummm hey mom. Yes yea.. IM OK I SAID YEA!!"

she sighed " Mom Im spending the night at Kaede's, I'm coming home tomorrow. No, no i"ll take the bus, you dont need to

pick me up. Ok. Ok. See ya. Luv you too." "Whew, mom can talk a lot"

With Yumi, and Kaguya

"Yumi, I have something for you too do. An old friend of mine is in danger, he is going to be assassinated. You need to

protect him, for at least 2 days." Yumi sighed. "There's more to this , isnt there.?" "Yes there is, Im sorry." "Its ok. Im

going to sleep now, goodnite." "Goodnight.

I'm writing chapter 5 right now so I might update tommorow night maybe Review please i love them them encourage me they really do-----Cadillac AKA sesshomaru121 


	5. Miroku?

Chapter 5 

"Sango, will you just listen to me? I know its strange that Im back and listen... I dont want to die."Inuyasha sighed " I went

to the Bone Eaters Well, and jumped in like i normally do. When I looked up,after the blue light flashed, I saw the sky, not

the shrine. Kagome musy have sealed the well using her miko powers." Sango sighed. "Inuyasha... I believe you.Kagome

must have done it. Who else could?" "...Your both wrong"

* * *

Kagome woke up at 6:00 on the dot. "At least"she thought " I didnt break the alarm clock." She yawned, and then took a 

towel and went into the bathroom. She got in the shower and started to shampoo, and condition her hair. As she showered,

she thought about Inuyasha and the gang." I wonder if they tried to come back to me. The thing is, the probaly think I

sealed the well, but i didnt. Sango and Inuyasha will find out soon enough." she sighed, and got out. The bathroom was all

foggy, so she drew Inuyasha. Well, she drew a circle, with 2 eyes, a doggy nose, a mouth, and two triangular ears. Then she

drew a mustasche."HAHAHAHAHA ahhh no..sighI cant think about him now.Aw man I got to hurry."It was 6:30.

She put on a pair of sweat pants that were gray. Then she put on a big comfy black shirt that said "I'm not in a bad mood,

I just don't like you"(A/N i have a shirt that says that, but its red.) She put on black and white converses, laced up tight.

She put on black hoop earrings and tied her hair up in a ponytail. It was now 6:45, so she head downstairs. When she got there

she went straight for the fridge after hearing her stomach growl. On the counter was a note written by Kaguya

"Dear Kagome,

Yumi and I have gone out. I will be back at 7:15 promptly.   
I expect you to be waiting in the hall like I told you. Eat well,   
and bring a water bottle found in the fridge. See you soon"   
----Kaguya

"Hmmmm, where did they go? Oh well, I'll make a BIG Breakfast."She laughed. "Ok , Lets get to work!" So she got the

eggs , the panckae mix, the orange juice, the turkey bacon,milk, salt, and of course.. the frying pan and spatula. So she mixed

her eggs, mixed her pancakes , and put the bacon in the microwave and pressed DEFROST. Then she poured her eggs,

(which where like 3 jumbo eggs)into the frying pan,and poured her pancake mix into the other frying pan. She put the fan

on, so the smoke alarm wouldnt go off. Then the everything was done. The eggs scrambled, the pancakes soft and tasty, and

the bacon, so nice and crispy. Thrn she drank a glass of orange juice. "MMMM that was the best breakfast ever...mmm"

She looked at the clock. 7:11. "Awwww crap. I have to go now. Ah well, good life never lasts long. Wait.. what the hell is wrong with me, I HATE saying things like that. Only fortune cookies can do that."

So she went into the hall at 7:14. One minute later, Kaguya came in, through the doors, and said" Good Kagome, you came on time.Follow me into the training room, where we will begin." They walked into a HUGE ROOM, with a wooden floor, and rack

of fighting things like a katana, bow and arrows,a large boomerang, and a staff.Familar, isnt it. hmm. "Ok Kagome take your pick, everything but the bow and arrows for now."

So Kagome picked the katana, and Kaguya picked the staff. "Ready,.SET...GO" Kaguya jumped down on Kagome, and she barely got to block it. "Kagome, I want you

to show me what you can do. These weapons could really hurt, us, and that is when I see your miko healing skills." Then Kagome attacked her, but Kaguya blocked with

a lazy hit." Then Kagome hit Kaguya in a series of attacks:at her face, her neck, her arm, and her leg. Kaguya dodged everyone of them, except

the one that hit her foot."Very Good Kagome"

* * *

"Your both wrong..."said Miroku, quietly. "What the hell Miroku, what are you talking about?"said Sango and Inuyasha

at the same time." It was me... I sealed the well." Sango gasped."Wh...Why?" "Yea Miroku, why did you do that for?"

"I have much respect for Lady Kagome, and before she left, and before the fight, she sensed something bad was going to happen." "the... fight"said Sango

looking down, kicking dirt. "So she asked me, that whatever happened, that I would seal the well if she jumped through it. So I did. Only she can open it now, whenever

she chooses." "Hahahahah..! Thanks for the tip off monk..."said a mysterious voice

* * *

If it is short I am sooo sorry. Review pleaseee.goodbye 


	6. Failing and Assassinations

Chapter 6 

Kagome and Kaguya kept fighting like that. But Kagome was breathing heavily, with a lot of cuts and bruises from Kaguya

Then Kaguya hit Kagome's katana away, and said" Dead" as she put her staff's sharp point at her neck. "Dead, but interesting fight"  
" You fight well, but we need to work on a few things" said Kaguya. "Oh yea?" Kagome then glowed pink and Kaguya was

thrown back. Kagome quickly summoned her katana as she walked to Kaguya's side. She put the sharp edge of her sword at Kaguya's neck.  
"Dead." "Don't underestimate me." Then , she bursted out laughing like a maniac. " Kagome, what THE HELL is so funny?" "Yo...you." She laughed even harder. "Ahhh Kaguya, I'm sorry, I have a WEIRD sense of humor. It's just like you were like DEAD to me.

...and I was like OH YEA"she laughed again " And then I was like all miko- ish and I glowed and you were thrown back, and I was like DEAD to you ..." "HAHAHAHAHAHAA" "I'm a maniac, maniac, oh oh yeaaaa. I'm a maniac, maniac, yeahhhhhhhhh" She sang as she walked away.  
Kaguya sighed and then laughed. "That girl is crazy. But she's strong, and determined.She must have eaten a big breakfast."she said, looking at Kagome sing, with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"Thanks for the tipoff monk"said a mysterios voice. "Naraku, you bastard, get out her now."said Inuyasha. "So eager to die, Inuyasha? I am ashamed 

, I thought you would want to live to see your "Miko" again. As I recently heard, she has dumped you."" Shut up up Naraku, you dont know what your talking about" Inuyasha barked. " Of course I do. Now DEMONS, ATTACK.!"

All of a sudden, hundreds of demons came from the sky, coming there way to attack. Before they got here though, Sango threw her hirakotsu at Naraku, as Miroku threw sutras at him ,and Inuyasha unleashed the Backlash Wave. Shippo came out of the hut, yelped, and ran back in to warn Kaede. He then put a spell on the both of them, making them invisable for a nhour or more, because Shippo has gotten stronger than he was a long time ago.

"WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha. All the demons that used to be there disapeared, but was then replaced by a hundred more.  
Then Naraku in his baboon outfit fell back, as Sesshomaru stepped out( I just had to put fluffy in there lol) with his tensuiga at his side. "Damn you all" was the last thing Naraku said before he disappeared. "Sesshomaru, I didn't need any help...yo..." "Shut it Inuyasha, I will spare you and tetsuiga today." And with that he left.

"Dammit Kagome, come back, we need you." muttered Inuyasha, so low, no one else heard.

* * *

Yumi was in downtown Tokyo, going to 124-53 Sakura Avenue. She was one block away, driving in her blue and silver BMW M3.  
As she pulled up into the driveway, she saw a wonderful, cute, small house. "What was a high flying guy living here?"she thought. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A young, but experienced looking buisnessman came to the door, and whispered" You're Yumi, yes?" She nodded. " Come in quickly, so I can fill you in." So she came in, while the guy looked around outside, then came in and locked all the locks on the door.. There were a lot of locks on the door. As he came to sit down, Yumi looked around at her surrondings.  
The walls were light blue, with such BEAUTIFUL paintings. He had a picture of an older man that looked like him on the glass table. He had hanging plants, and vines that went around the room. Then a West Highland White Terrier came out.  
His name tag said Terry. Terry sat near Yumi. Then...he farted. "_Ewwwwwww"_ Yumi thought. "_But the dog is so cute...and so is the_ _owner..No Yumi, you can't like him he's your job_." Then she realized he was laughing. "Whats so funny?"she asked. "Umm nothing.  
It's just that you had a angered face as if you were fighting." "Oh"she said as she looked down, blushing, same color as the red pillows. He sighed." Ok..My name is Riku Takibah"  
she gasped. The Takibah's were rich, and practically ruled Tokyo! He ignored that remark, and continued."A few years ago, my father, Taysho, angered one particular buisnessman, when he said they wouldn't merge buisnesses. That man was Onimugo Mabokotsu."This time she didn't even say anything. The Mabokotsu's always came in 2nd place when they had anything to do with the Takibahs. There were the 2nd best company in Tokyo. Of course they were mad when they couldn't merge! "One month after my father said no, he was assasinated." 

He looked down. "About a month ago, Onimugo was back. He came to my headquarters, and requested a meeting with me. I met him in the conferance room, and he asked me to merge with him.  
I knew that merging with him wasn't worth it because it would only bring us up a couple thousands of dollars in a few years, when we can make much more in about 2 years. So.." she gasped " No"  
"Yes... I told him no...that I didn't want to merge with him. He screamed at me saying that I was making a big mistake, and that I would...I would end up like my ...father. Then I knew it was him who killed my father." "So... now he is after me, which is why I am living here now, trying to stay low, so...so I won't die." "Oh my gosh. So thats why Kaguya wanted me here, to protect you.. Have they tried to assasin you yet?" "Yes, but it was my security guard double who died. Got shot in the head by a M40 Sniper Rifle." he sighed. "He wasn't just a body guard. He was my best friend, he was always THERE when I needed him"he sighed again. "Onimugo must die, before I do. You see, I don't have a heir to take my place if I die. So if I die, Onimugo can claim this company for himself,and Hell will be loose." "So...I have to protect you ...how?"asked Yumi "Today, I have an important meeting with an America company who is rich. If I miss that meeting, they will take most of the Takibah shares, and we will lose a lot of money." CHHHHSSHHH!  
BANG "GET DOWN!" Yumi screamed. Riku dropped down and cover his head with his hands. Yumi dropped down too, and then threw a smoke pellet between them. As the room started to get foggy with green smoke, she heard a PING sound. The vase behind her broke. Then she heard footsteps getting father away. When the smoke was foggy enough, she motioned for her and Riku to get up, and as they did, she managed to look outside. Police officers were out there, looking for something. "Ok Riku, its safe to come out now." "Ok , ummm.."he said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?sorry for the yelling, but damn!" "That...was an atempt to kill you ..look. She looked at the vase broke. She found a tiny bullet in the vase and lifted it up. "This is a M40 Sniper Rifle. The one they tried to use to kill you before. Ummm RIku.?" "Yea Yumi?" "You seem so young, to be going through all of this. How old are you?" "I'm...18" "Oh my gosh," she thought,"thats only one year older than me"  
"Oh"

Kagome was siting in a small bedroom, that looked like a medical wing. There were white walls, with red stripes. Hanging plants she recognized as healing herbs, things she used to use in the Feudal Era, to heal Inuyasha, even though he didn't like it. "He was always such a arrogant show off! Oww" she said Her right arm had excessive bleeding, and Kaguya had to come to see her heal it, along with the older miko's wounds, so she had to wait. She gripped her hand, which was getting white, with the lack of blood. "Come on Kaguya, where are you?" she thought. Just then, Kaguya walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kagome. I has to get a phone call from Yumi... I'll explain later."she added, as Kagome's mouth started to move to ask "What?" "Now Kagome, when you were in the Feudal Era, you mostly used the miko powers for fighting, yes?" Kagome nodded." Ok, but now, you will use them for more than one reason. Instead of using your bandages, you will use powers. Now all you have to is think about what is wrong. What needs to be fixed in your arm?" Kagome thought a second, then it just came to her.

"I think the muscle needs to be stitched a little, then I need to repair a vein, and lastly form the skin back together." "Good. Now, in your mind , picture your cut now, and then picture your cut, healed." Kagome did what she was told. " Next, put your left hand, since your right needs to be healed, over the cut, and think of the healed arm." Kagome did so, her hand hovering above the cut. Suddenly, her arm stopeed hurting, and the smell of Sakura blossoms were in the air. "Ahh, well done Kagome, for your first time. You may look now" She said as Kagome still had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes, and didn't see a cut." Kaguya, that is so cool!" exclaimed Kagome "I could never do that before"  
"But it takes so ling.. Isn't there a faster way?" "Yes, and that is what I was going to teach you next." "Oh... I knew that." Kagome said. "Sureee"  
" Ok next is a faster way. You look at your cut, in this case mine." Kaguya had a big cut on her leg. "Then ,you say 'kizu saru'. Repeat after me. KIZU, SARU!" "Kizu Saru!" she repeated. " God now put your hands over my cut, and say it"  
"Kagome put her hands over Kaguya's bleeding leg, and said "Kizu Saru" while closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the cut was no longer there. "Good Job Kagome!" Now, it is lunch time. Let us go eat, I am sure you are hungry from this."

Kagome laughed."Yes I am. Lets go."

In the Feudal Era, the gang was sleeping, except for Inuyasha, who was, as usual, keeping watch over them, on the tree. He was in a high branch, when he saw Kikyo's soul spirits flying around. "She's back" He whispered. So he jumped down,  
and walked towards them. Sango, however, had gotten up to get some water.. She saw Inuyasha heading towards the spirits. "Oh no he is not. I'm going to murder him." she said with a glare on her face. So silently , she followed, keeping a distance. As Inuyasha passed through the tall trees in the forests, Sango followed, silent as a mouse. But she realized, Inuyasha seemed to be knowing where EXACTLY to go. Then, he got to a clearing, and in the middle, by a single tree, was Kikyo, souls swimming in the air around her. Sango hid behind a rasberry bush. "Inuyasha"said Kikyo, "Why did you come here? I thought you loved my reincarnation." "Umm" "Look into my eyes Inuyasha" So he did. Within a second, he fell into some kind of trance., with his eyes pure blue now."Inuyasha, say you will come to Hell with me, or at least kiss me. "I will not go to Hell now, not yet." he said in a daze," But I will kiss you." So he did. In the middle of it, he fell out of his daze, and his golden eyes came back. But... he was still kissing her."So"Sango thought.." He is cheating on Kagome? At first he was hypnotized, ok I believe that.. but now? He's back to normal, and he is still kissing her. " Kikyo, he said, breaking the kiss, I have to go now. Daylight is coming, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, will be waking up soon. I have to go." So he left going back a different way. Sango hurried back ,the way she came, back to camp. She sat there, on her bed, while everyone woke up, and Inuyasha was back in the tree.  
"INUYASHA!" she yelled like a madwoman. " I saw you go with Kikyo." He gasped." No you didn't. When I came back, You were in your bed!" " I was faking it. I saw you leave, and I saw you follow her soul spirits. And I followed you there.And..."she looked down.

"I SAW YOU KISS HER! At first, you were in the trance, I saw your eyes go blue. But then when you kissed her, the trance broke, and then you didn't stop kissing her!" Now Miroku was awake, and he had told Shippo to go in with Kaede. Sango threw hirakotsu at him, then took out her katana, and said " Kirara!" Kirara got up, meowed, then transformed into her bigger demon form. Hirakotsu barely hit Inuyasha, and he jumped down off the tree, while the boomerang returned to Sango." You want to fight me, Sango?" "Yea maybe I do"  
she snapped. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" but you could see he wan't really trying, because she dodged it with ease. She threw Hirakotsu again, and it hit him, knoking him unconsious. Then Sango ran off, crying. Miroku followed. "Sango." he managed to say because he was panting so much. Sango had run threw the thick forests, Kirara at her said. Then she jumped on Kirara, and flew off, into, and between the clouds, But Miroku knew where she was going. To the hot springs, where they shared a moment. Sango was sitting on a rock,  
Kirara next to her, in small form, meowing. "Sango, I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean anything by that. He always does that." "Yes, but Kagome isn't even here, shes gone, and shes not coming back. Its just not fair.!"She cried some more. Miroku put an arm around her, and she stopped.  
"Sango, listen,Kagome will come back, I know she will." " How would you know."she asked. "Because, I am a monk, and Kagome trusted me. She told me to seal the well so that only she could open it back again. Those were her exact words. I Miroku Anihiho promise you, Sango Tamihasho that Kagome Higurashi, our best friend will be back." "Ok, but if you're lying, your dead." he chuckled, " I always am." Then he kissed her. She actually let him. He was so overjoyed, he thought he could get away with anything.. so

he groped her butt."PERVERT"she screamed as she slapped him in the face. Then she walked away laughing. "Well."he thought" it was worth the try." And he sat back, laughing to himself, looking at the stars.

I hoped the chapeter was longer, enjoy! and review please. AND LISTEN...I want at leaast 15 reviews before i update ok enjoy


	7. Jobs

Umm hey enjoy the chapter...Im really sorry it tooks so long seriously..my computer wasnt workin So please review after you read, cuz i got a lot of hits... 

Chapter 7 Kagome was in the light blue kitchen, getting ready to make a turkey sandwich. She took out the Italian Bread, the turkey, the sliced American cheese, the mayonaisse, the lettuce, and tomatoes! " Hey Kaguya!!You want tomatos and lettuce on yours"  
"Yea"her voice sounded distant.. It was. She was on the 1st floor, while Kagome was on the 3rd. Kaguya was..setting something up.  
"whatever,as long as I dont die" As she said that , she finished toasting the toast, and started spreading mayonaisse on it. Kaguya came into the kitchen. "So...where were you, and what were you doing?"asked Kagome, not looking up from the toast and mayonaise.  
"I was in the training room."Kagome looked up. "No, not the one with the katana, and other weapons. The miko arts room"  
" Miko Arts?"said Kagome, going back to the mayonaise. "Yea...You will see after lunch."said Kaguya. "Ok whatever.." Kagome finished putting the mayo on the toast. She then took the turkey slices, and put them on, along with the tomatoes, and lettuce. Then,  
she cut the bread in two.

"Ok , sandwich's done. Now for the drink. Hey Kaguya, you have any pina colada?" "In the blue cupboard.." So Kagome took

the pina colada out and mixed it with orange juice. Then, after a few minutes Kagome and Kaguya had gulped down their food.

"Ok Kagome, we will now go to the first floor to the Miko Arts Training Room." "Ok whatever lead the way." So they walked down to the first floor. In the room was a HUGE green mat on the floor. Like seriously huge ...the whole room. "Kaguya"  
"This is where you will fight with your miko powers. You will not be fighting me..You will be going through an obstacle course,  
which will get harder, as you you progress though the weeks."She finished. She then pushed a button, and the obstacle course came out.  
It was long, really long, and it was a tunnel that was black. And a lot of SHARP STUFF came out. "Whoa..."... All pointing at her.

Inuyasha and the group stopped around sundown in a clearing of trees, to make camp, and eat. Sango had made a fire, and started boiling leftover ramen from the other day Miroku was polishing his staff, while Sango and Kirara got up. "We're going to the hot springs." Miroku waws going to say something,  
but Sango cut him off by saying," You are not to come houshi or else I will personally tear your arm off with my sword.  
And just in case, Shippo will be our guard."she added. When she did, Shippo stood up tall and said "I will do my best Sango,  
you wont be sorry." He then glared at Miroku. "And Miroku WONT get close, or else I'll fry him." "Keh...Like the runt could protect you. He'll just run away." "No I wont Inuyasha." "Yea you will."Inuyash replied. "No I wont!" "Yea Runt , you will!!." "No!" "Yea!" NO!!!!" "YEA RUNT"

"Ah shut up!. Shippo let's go, and Inuyasha...Somethimes I wish I could sit you, but thats Kagome's job." And with that...they left.  
At the hot springs Sango had slipped in the hot springs sighing and relaxing. Her shampoo and conditioner, which Kagome gave her, were at the side of the spring,  
along with her towel and hair tie. She dunked her body under water, and swam over to the shampoo. She grabbed and started to rub it into her hair.  
As she did, she looked around, seeing her surrondings. The hot spring was located in the middle of a small treeless area. But around that place, were green pine trees. She looked up and saw a dark blue, starry sky, with a crescent moon shining. She had brought a lamp also, for extra light. She then called out for Shippo. "Hey Shippo, you still there?" "Yea Sango honey, I'm..er..right here, by the tree."he called back. "Wait"she thought, "Since when does Shippo call me honey?And why would he stutter? "Shippo, trivia time! What is the candy Kagome gets you?" She and Shippo had played a trivia game during their journey earlier today, and she asked that question, and he answered lollypops, very proudly. "Ummmmm...caramel"  
By the time he answered, which took so long, Sango had put on her fighting outfit, and hirakotsu was held in her hand. She made her voice sound far, and said "Correct Shippo!!" And...''Shippo'' bought it. So she snuck around the tree he was sitting at, and saw an unconcious Shippo in the tree trunk. As she swung her hirakotsu down, but ''Shippo'' blocked it. He then turned into his regular form, as he wasnt the real Shippo, which was a manatee demon. It was black with a gray stomach. It had black dotty eyes, with spikes on it's head. Its body was long, wide and flat. Its tail had a arrow-shaped spike which glowed green, which she recognized as poison. " So you figured me out human. Now, let me kill you quickly, I am hungry." So with that he swung his tail at her neck. She held out hirakotsu and blocked it. She swung her poisonous powder, and put her mask on. However, the manatee flew up, out of the powders way. Sango took that chance and grabbed Shippo, and started run through the trees.

When they got to a clearing, Sango called" Kirara" who was running behind her. Kirara got into big form, and Sango jumped on. They flew away, not knowing that the manatee was right behind them. It tackled them down. Sango was on the ground, half awake, half unconscious. The manatee came up to her, and swung his tail. Before it hit, while it was about 5 or 6 feet away (it was a long tail) when she blacked out.  
Riku and Yumi

"Riku, how old are you?" "I'm...18" "Oh my gosh," she thought,"thats only one year older than me!!""Oh"  
Yumi was talking to the police outside, after the 'accident'. She was going to tell them to go interogate Onimugo, but Riku told her not to. When she asked why, he said because he will know, and try even harder. So she didnt. However,she told them that Riku didnt need a body guard because she was the person for the job. They all laughed at her,  
and left. 'Those rude asses. So fat, they're probaly going to eat some doughnuts and coffee. Fat Dunkin Doughnuts lover.' She went up to Riku. "Ok I didnt say anything about Onimugo,  
but tomorow , Im keeping you safe in a safehouse far away, with ammunition. " "And what exactly will you be doing., hmmm?"asked Riku. "I happen to know a few clubs that Onimugo owns, in downtown Tokyo. I'm going down there and seeing if I can get him drunk enough to make a confession, which I can record and give to the police. Then, they can come and arrest him."she finished

"How do you know that hes even going to be there?" "Because Riku, Onimugo has a new club, The Firestar, is opening tomorrow, so he will be there to open its doors...And I will be there." "Ok Yumi, but good luck. How am I getting there?." "You're going in your Toyota Camry." "I have a Toyota Camry.?"he asked. "You do now, 'cause I just bought a black one with you're money." " But wont they recognixe me if they see me?" Nope... because we're going shopping..NOW" So Yumi dragged Riku to her car, and sped off to the mall.

"Whoa"Kagome said as the sharp stuff came to face her.' I cannot believe this' she sighed, and ran towards the sharp stuff. She jumped over it, and did a flip to stay in the air. She landed, and looked at what was up ahead. She saw a dummy coming up to her by a string, with a knife, and she guessed she had to destroy it. So she summoned her miko powers, and directed a fire attack called Firewave to it. The dummy burst into flames, and smoke flew up. She ran around it, and saw trees. Lots and lots of trees, with a dirt path, twisting around the trees. She saw demons, silver floating demons. They reminded her of something.. She dropped to the ground. All of a sudden, Kaguya's voice came out of nowhere. "Kagome, people have to face their bad memories, and fears , to become stronger. Face this, I know you can do this. And remember its not real." Her voice cut off, leaving Kagome alone. She got up, and walked toward the now recognized 'soul collectors.  
She came to a clearing, and saw a perfect dummy of Inuyasha, with Kikyo.. She fell to the ground, remembering the other times he went to see Kikyo, a day before the big fight.

' _"Inuyasha, where did you go?"asked Kagome. Inuyasha had went away at sundown, and came back a few hours later, not knowing Kagome had followed him. "Keh, none of your buisness Wench"  
"Hey Inuyasha, just tell me okay. Dont have to get so rude about it"said Kagome, getting a little angry. "I said NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS WENCH.!! " "Dammit Inuyasha..tell me!! You could of said plainly that you went out with Kikyo!! If you just admitted it, I would of said okay, your being damn honest!!." said Kagome, surely angry now. " How did YOU KNOW THAT I WAS WITH KIKYO"  
"Because, I followed you. This morning, I asked you like I always do, Do you care about her?? AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?? You said no, you dont. You said you cared about me. And then, you go out with her, and kiss her, and tell her 'I love you.?!?"_

_Sango, and Miroku came out, wanting to know what was going on. They told Shippo to stay inside, so he did, eating a lollypop. They went outside, to find Kagome, yelling like crazy.  
After Kagome finished saying her last line, she started to cry. "Then you guys hug, and stay hugging for a while. Then she asked you to go to hell with her again. And you said no. I thought you were coming to your senses , but then you say that you want to collect the jewels first with the wench, the jewel collector."_

_"Kagome, "he said in a soft voice, making her think he was apologizing, "I LOVE KIKYO WENCH SO GET OVER ME. SHE IS THE BEST HUMAN IN THE WORLD SO BACK OFF MY CASE"  
After he said that Kagome ran away, saying sit 100 times a minute. She ran to the nearest village, not Kaedes, and stayed there.''_

_'That was the worst 2 days ever_'she thought, ' _but that was then_.' Before she was sad, but now anger was rising over. She went over to Inuyasha and Kikyo, and looked into their eyes. She got her moko powers,  
and said cursed them. She then said "asshole, burn in hell! " So she yelled FIRE BALL!! And Inuyasha and Kikyo burned, falling to the ground. She looked at Inuyasha, the dummy, and stabbed his hand with a blade. She then walked away.

When Sango opened her eyes, she saw the early morning sky. Shw lifted her head up, only to drop it back. "Sango, don't move your head, you have a huge concussion."said a voice. All of a sudden, you see a smiling Miroku, looking at you . "Miroku, wha..what happened?"she asked. "Well last night, you got into a fight with a huge manatee demon. I had followed yo..." "MIROKU YOU FOLLOWED ME!!!!" "Sango let m..." "No how DARE YOU!!" "SANGO SHUT UP."yelled Miroku. She stopped, surprised. "Ahem..yea..so I heard Shippo yell, and I followed. I stayed behind a tree, and I saw Shippo's unconsious body, and I waited.  
I heard you talk to 'Shippo' and you started to fight. I followed the sounds, thinking you can take it. "But then I hear a body fall, and I come to see you unconsious, with a manatee behind you. I opened the Wind Tunnel"  
and it sucked the demon in. I lifted you up, and we rode Kirara to the hot springs, where I dressed your wounds. Now Sango, "he added, seeing her look on her face "I dressed your wound with your clothes on, I just cut it a little. Im not THAT much of a pervert, goshh."He said smiling. "Miroku, thank you." She looked away,"wheres Shippo?" she asked. "Oh he went hunting with Kirara, so we are alone. "He touched her butt..."PERVERT!"


	8. Attacks, Shopping, and WHAT!

Here is the next chapter...Hope you like!

* * *

Yumi and Riku got to the nearest shopping mall. It was a plaza with several stores, and a food court in the middle. Riku was dressed in a fitted blue and white Yankee hat, with a dark blue T Shirt, and blue jeans. He had on blue and white jordans, and a silver chain. He wore a blue sunglass that matched with his whole outfit. All of this clothes he borrowed fron Yumi's cousin, whose house they stopped by on the was to the mall. "Ok Riku, we're going to Models to get you a sports jacket, who do you like?"she asked. He looked at her quizically."What??" he asked. "As in teams, sports..you know..." "Uh no...I dont." Yumi sighed. "Ok, stay in the food court, buy yourself somefood, eat a good lunch. I'll be back in a hour, k?" "Ok but..." She ran off without hearing him. "Great! A Chinese Restaurant!!CHICKEN!"

Yumi walked into a Models and walked into the jackets and looked for a Yankees Jacket. She saw one that said Alex Rodriguez. "OOO I love him hes the best baseball player ever!!"she said jumping up and down in excitement. It was blue and white, with the name is black.  
She put in her hands, and walked to the denim jeans area. She picked out a dark blue one that said SouthPole."I wonder what Riku's doing right now"  
Little did she know, Riku was stuffing himself with Chinese food. With Riku

* * *

The Chinese Restaurant

"Can I have a small general tso chicken, one small chicken fried rice, a shrimp roll, Chicken lo mein, fried chicken wings,french fries, and teriyaki chicken"  
Riku said to the chinese man at the counter. "Is dat all sur?"he said. "Yes please. Oh and some hot sauce, and duck sauce, and soy sauce. Thanks"  
"Ok that is 34.65. Cash or Credit.?" "Cash." Riku handed him 35.00, and he got his change back. Riku walked away, checking the bag. "Yes a fortune cookie, and a can of Sprite!" He went to a table, in the shade."MMMMM Food."he said, licking his lips. He took it all out, and started eating. At first slowly, savoring the delicious taste, and gulping it down because he was hungry. Passerbys looked at him, and mumbled. He caught a few words"Must be a beggar." So he mumbled back, saying"Im hungry AND richer then you." He grinned after saying that.

* * *

Inuyashas POV

Which hot spring did Sango go to? Damn it, we need to got to get jewel shards! And then that pervert went off too! So here I am, sitting on a tree, talking to myself.The hell! I'm talking to my self? Great...Wheres Kagome when I need her? Wait I dont need that wench, I have Kikyo. I need to go somewhere. I jumped off the tree and started walking towards the hot springs. Then all of a sudden, I got hit in the arm, with something sharp.Im frikken bleeding like Hell. Dammn.

Normal POV

Inuyasha got hit by a big bear demon.. It swiped at his arm, making a deep gash. "Aarghh! You damn demon."yelled Inuyasha. He took out Tetsuiga, and smirked at the demon."Before I kill you"said Inuyasha, with his over confidence "Why did you even attack me?" Now the bear demon smirked "Because, my master told me to kill you, so we can get your wench to hand over the jewel shards if she comes back." "If she comes back?"asked Inuyasha, now frowning. "Enough talk hanyou, you shall die now!" And with that, he swiped at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha dodged, and turned himself to face the area where he was a few seconds ago. It was dug out with claw marks. "Wait...No ordinary demon could be so strong.You have a jewel shard!" Now Inuyasha was furious..and well pissed. "So you work for Naraku...Keh you must be damn weak without that jewel shard. You were so pathetic enough to go to him! Ha"  
"Insolent hanyou, you shall die!!" The bear launched an attack with its claws AND teeth. Inuyasha dodged, and and released the backlash wave.

Inuyasha POV (again)

Damn this demon!Hes frikken strong..and fast! He dodged my Backlash Wave! Ouch he got me again. In...my stomach.. I feel so...light headed. What the hell is that?What is that? Damn its Narakus miasma!!My sleeves...are ripped...Im woozy. Shitt...I see ...Kagome?  
Normal POV Inuyasha's sleeves were ripped, so he couldnt cover his nose. He inhaled it, and blacked out. In his mind..he saw Kagome, and heard laughter. Narakus laughter.

* * *

Kagomes Time**  
**

She had just walked away from the Inuyasha-Kikyo problem. And now she walked across another problem. It was...Souta, and he was getting beat up by a gang. "SOUTA"  
Kagome yelled. "Kagome"said Kaguyas voice "You may face some problems in out time as well. Save your dear brother, or he may die."her voice cut off. So Kagome ran where her instincts told her to go. East. She came across a huge playground, wondering How the hell was this room so big. She saw Souta and the gang in black. He had a bleeding nose, and a black eye. "Kagome, you do not want people to know about your miko power. Who knows what can happen. But thats where your martial arts come in. Use that stick as a katana and see what happens." So she did. "Hey you bullies."They turned and looked at her. "Hey"one sneered. She took him as the leader, "a pretty face"  
"We dont beat up girls s..." He couldnt finish his sentence, as she kicked him in his mouth. "Anyone else want to talk?Or are we going to fight?"she said smirking. "One kid came up and tried punching her. She stopped his hand in mid punch. "She took the stick and hit him in his foot, so he staggered, then his other leg, hard, so he fell. Only three more boys were there, and they ignored Souta. They attacked her at once, and 2 tried to punch her, while one tried to kick him. She easily dodged the punches, but fell with the kick. She swiped the stick at them, and hit 2 down. She swiped one down with her foot, and punched him in the stomach. "Dont pick on other people, before you'll get it worse then this.

Then the whole scene disapeared, like an illusion. She walked threw a door, and saw Kaguya smiling at her. "Kagome that was great. However, each day the tests will get harder.  
And when you become as strong as I can get you, there will be a test. An extremely hard test. But its 7:00 ow, and I ordered pizza. Go get changed, and I'll meet you in the 2nd floor living room. Good Job!" Kagome smiled, and walked to her room. 'Wow...just think, not to long from now, I'll be stronger, and go to the Feudal Era, and beat the SHIT out of Inuyasha.  
Well, if Sango didnt do it already.' She giggled and went into the shower.

Sango POV

'That damn pervert, always touching my butt.. And flirting with other females! And he says he loves me...Like Im supposed to believe that. Well I do..But must he always do that!! "Sangoo! Sanngoo!  
Great..Houshi Sama is looking for me. Why...does he toy with me? THAT ASSHOLE. Im going to beat him up. LET HIM COME!  
Normal POV "Sango?Saangooo!!" 'Where is he..'thought Miroku. 'I...I do not deserve her. I say I love her...then I go flirt with other women..DAMN THIS HANDD!!!' He finally saw her sitting on a rock, looking down at the grass. "Sango"he said softly. "She looked up, with...red, glaring eyes?? "S...sa.sango?"asked Miroku with,,wide scared eyes. "She"got up,and Miroku stepped back. "Who said that was my name?"She said looking michevious.

* * *

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. What now?

Kagome went up, and put on one of her favorite songs, Me & you by Cassie. She started singing a little to it. She walked into the bathroom, starting to put Colgate on the brush.She started brushing, and gargling, until her teeth were nice and shiny. 

She looked at herself in the mirror, stopped singing, undressed, and walked into the shower. After about 15 minutes, she walked out. Her cell started ringing, and she walked over to see it say 'Mom'. She picked up. "Hello?" "Hi Kagome...Young Lady , when are you coming home!!"yelled her mother.  
"Oh shit.."mumbled Kagome. "What was that?!?Are you cursing??" "No mom...I'm sorry about that.Can I come tommorrow?"Her mom mumbled something, then repeated louder. "You better, or else dont come back at all!"BEEP Kagome looked at her phone to see that her mom hung up.

"Fucking great...I have to tell Kaguya..." She got dressed simply, in a white t shirt that said "Cfuk Oyu" on the front, and on the back said "GET IT??". She wore dark blue jeans, and blue converses.  
With the silver hoop earrings on, she walked downstairs to Kaguya. "Kagome, the pizza's coming in 10 minutes. I ordered 1 regular pie with 12 garlic knots." "Thats cool Kaguya. Anyways...My mom is pissed off that I didnt come home yet...I have to go home tomorrow, but...I'll ask her if I can stay here until my training is done. Is that ok??" "Sure, of course" DING DONG "I got it"yelled Kagome.

She walked up to the door, and without looking up, she counted her money. "..So..how much?" "Kagome??"

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, with a major headache. He was lying down on something hard, and cold. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. He lifted his head up quickly, only to put it down with pure pain slashing through his head. "Stupid hanyou, getting up a little fast there, aren't you..."Naraku came out of the darkness, in his baboon pelt. "With that ugly, helpless miko around, you're as weak as a stick.  
Oh my mistake, you have Kikyo." Inuyasha growled. "Shut the hell up Naraku..." Naraku chuckled. "No, no. Kikyo does not love you. She despises you, she has before when she was alive, and she still does now that she is dead. She hates hanyous, why do you think she shot you with her arrow? Because she loves me..." "NO SHE DOESNT!!!!!No...she doesnt..." "You have no heart Naraku, why would she love you?" "Because Inuyasha...He is stronger then any demon..." Kikyo came out of the shadows, and walked up to Inuyasha's face. 

She looked into his eyes, and touched his face. Inuyasha tried to move, only to realize he was chained up. "Kikyo...why?" "Because...Naraku is powerful. And you are not. I've seen you, looking at Kagome like you want her while she sleeps. You love her, that bitch, not me...I realized that...and so I came to Naraku." Kikyo moved her hand, and kissed Inuyasha. "But you were always a good kisser..." She walked away, next to Naraku, and wrapped her hand around him. His pelt fell off, showing his bright,red eyes... "Inuyasha...you shall die, a most suffering death...Everyday you will be tortured...So you will never see that miko again.. Then, Naraku came up to him, with the speed of a demon. He magically summoned a pitcher, with a green, gasy liquid. Naraku poured it down Inuyasha's throat, slowly. All of a sudden, Inuyasha's insides felt as if they were on fire.

"AHHHHH!!! Holy shitt...ohhhhhh" After screaming, Inuyasha fainted. The he started dreaming...

* * *

Riku had just finished eating ALL of his chinese food. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. He then opened his fortune cookie wrapper, and cracked it in half. The fortune said 

_"Soon you will meet your soulmate,or you have already did"_

"Huh...what does that mean???Maybe my soulmate is...Yumi??" He put his head down, and blushed at the sight of her in his mind, so pretty, with curves and everything. And she was strong, too.  
"Ahhh, I think I like her." "Like who Riku?" Riku jumped and looked up to see Yumi standing there with several bags in hands. "H..huh?" "I said like who do you like Riku? Thats an interesting topic!"she said with excitement. 'Should I tell her? What if she rejects me? I'll ask if we can still be friends...No..thats WAY too old school...' He remembered his ex, Nami, who he had asked out a few months ago. He came up to her with confidence and broke down when he was asking her out. She laughed and though it was an act. He laughed nervously too, and they went out for a while, until he caught her cheating on him with some UGLY GUY!  
When he asked why, she said plainly "Your to weird..." and walked away.

"Hello...Anyone there??? Riku...RIKU!" "Huh?" he snapped out of his gaze, and looked straight at her, into her beautiful eyes. She blushed, and said "You say huh to much." "Ohh..." "Yumi, I...I need to ask you something...Its been on my mind...for a while..." "Ok..shoot!" "Y..Yumi, wi..." "YUMI!!"

* * *

sorry its short...didnt have much time to actually write a long chapter and sorry it took so long... 


	10. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 10

"Kagome??" Kagome looked up recognizing that voice. She last heard it a while before she left for the Feudal Era for a while. "H..Hojo"  
There in front of her was Hojo Takumari. But this Hojo was different from the one she knew. The old one was skinny, and pale, and, well, a wimp.  
He had NO muscles whatsoever, and was so geeky, with glasses, and a humpback stand. Not to mention he was way to nice. But...This Hojo Takumari was different. He was...breathtaking. Hojo didn't wear glasses, he wore contacts that made his eyes go from dark brown to a light, goldish brown. He was wearing a black and red wifebeater with the words 'Pizza Palace' in white. So, since he had no sleeves, Kagome saw his huge muscles. 'Damnnn...those are big ass muscles.."she thought. They weren't buffed, like reallly, really buffed, but they were so amazing when he flexed them.

His face changed too. He was no longer pale, he had color. And, he was cuter. "Kagome, how have you been? I've missed you!" Kagome smiled. "Hojo! I missed you too!" _'Not really...'_ she thought. " "Look at you, you changed a lot!" she said. Hojo beamed. "Thanks alot."he sighed "I guess your wondering why I'm not some gullible kid anymore. Well, "He continued on, not letting her answer, "You see, you let me down. You never wanted to go out with me, even though people always tried to set us up.  
I even brought you medication for those sicknesses you had, and you still rathered that silver haired kid over me." He looked angry for a moment. But then he changed and smiled again. "But that was then, and this is now. " Kagome looked down, in embarrasment. "Oh Hojo, I'm sorry. Why don't you come in? I'm sure Kaguya won't mind"  
"Oh, why thank you."

They walked in, Hojo still standing with the pizza in hand. "Umm...Kagome, you have to pay me you know..." She blushed, and tried to make a joke out of it. " Oh sorry MrPizza Palace dude, I thought there was friend discounts!" She started to laugh. Hojo just stared.

"Uhh, no, theres no discount, you have to pay full price. $17.80 please"

"Uh hehe...he."she blushed even more. She handed over $20.00 and got her change back. "Kagome, what is taking so lon..."She stopped short at the sight of Hojo. She looked at him up and down, glared, and said

"And who might you be?" He glared back at Kaguya. "The pizza boy. I'm leaving now." He turned to Kagome."Sorry for the sudden leave, but I have other pizzas to deliver. See ya!" He looked at Kaguya again, and left.

Kagome looked at Kaguya. "And exactly what was that Kaguya?" She asked with one of her eyebrows arched up. Kaguya sighed. "We need to work on that skill"was what she muttered.  
"Huh?" "That boy had a evil aura. I said we need to work on your sensing skill or you might befriend the wrong people. Now lets go eat. An old lady has to eat you know!" And with that she limped off into the kitchen with the pizza in her hands. ' How and when did she take the pizza out of my hands?' Kagome thought as she followed the old lady.

"Who said that was my name?" She said looking mischevious. "Wha..What do you mean Sango?" "You know what I mean." She smirked. She walked to him, and said "I'm not Sango." She kept walking, and leaned on a tree. Then she gasped and fell. As much as he didn't want to go there, Miroku thought she might snap out of it, so he walked towards her, and kneeled down.

"Miroku? What happened?" She asked in a really weird tone. "Sango, are you ok? You're voice sounds a little high. Are you sick or something?" She hesitated, and said "No. Oh Miroku, thank you for seeing if I'm ok. I thought you would still think I was in a trance." She smiled seductively. And groped him. His Anime sweat-dropped. His eyes were huge, and his mouth was wide open.  
"S..Sango?" "Miroku, I wish for us to be together." He looked amazed, and was about to interupt , when she continued. " I know I may not show it, but I love you too. As a demon slayer, I have a hard time with feelings. So Miroku, I'm sure you're happy." He nodded and said all lovey dovey, "I am so happy." She giggled, and said "But Miroku, I have to get things back from being so good." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Miroku look into my eyes." He did what he was told.

Her eyes were changing color, from brown to green to black and white. Like it was hypnotizing him. Miroku started to get dizzy. He was swaying now, as the cool breeze blew threw his hair.

"Miroku, I need those jewel shards from Kagome. I need them." "je...jewel sharrddss...??..."he muttered. He heard her, oh yeah, he heard her, but from far away, very far away. "Yes Miroku, jewel shards." "Wh..why??" She sighed, but never lowered her gaze. "Because...Miroku...I've found a way to...to bring Kohaku back. He can be back with me, and meet you...You know how much I miss him Miroku...Please.." " I will do what I can to get those shards..." "Good" 'Sango' smiled, and snapped her fingers. Miroku jumped, and said "What the hell just happened?" "I told you that I love you"

"And..I wanted to do something amazing, and good with you..."

"YUMI?" Yumi turned around, and Riku started frowning. "Who the hell is interupting me now?"he muttered. He looked to see. "Oh my Gosh, Takedie?" Yumi said, as she started running to this guy.  
'Takedie? Why does that name sound familiar..." A young man who looked about 20 was running towards Yumi. He had dark hair in a shory pony tail, and green eyes. He had light tan skin, and was wearing framless glasses that make him look hot. He was wearing a grey shirt that had black stripes. He had long, dark jeans on, and 21's (jordans).

He went up to her and hugged her tightly.. "Yumi, I missed you soo much. Why didnt you call me?" She hugged him back, and said "Im so sorry Taki, I lost your number, and went away to training school.  
Anyways, I thought you were in the states?? " "Oh I was..but my best friend made me move back here! And I've missed you a lot too." "Ahem..." Yumi turned back around. "Oh Riku, Im sorry, I almost forgot you were here!" She touched my hand to drag me foward to meet Takedie...She..touched my hand.. "Riku, this is Takedie Mosnitomo. My bestest friend, and former boyfriend." That word hit Riku hard. But then so did Takedie's last name. Monsnitomo...Monsnitomo..Why did that sound so...familiar?

"Inuyasha! Thank you so much for saving me..." "Inuyasha? Don't feel bad if people make fun of you, because you're a half demon..I love it the way you are." A young girl with a happy, excited voice said those things. That girl was Kagome. Inuyasha was dreaming about her, all of the things she did for him. She was so kind...So very kind.. But why was he dreaming about her? He loved Kikyo, only her. But why was Kagome so nice to him. More and more of memories like those passed, then memories of more years ago came. Kikyo, back when she was alive.

" Dearest Inuyasha, people will accept us loving each other if you turned human. Permenently." "Inuyasha, become a human, and we will live, and die together." "Inuyasha, I love you, but become a human and I will love you more." Then memories of him and Kikyo when she was dead. "Inuyasha, dump that reincarnation, and be with me, and not her." "Inuyasha, come to hell with me, so we can finally be together." No matter what,

Kikyo always wanted Inuyasha to be human when she was alive. Why? So they can live peacefully, without anyone trying to fight him. But he didn't mind because he would do something nice to show he wasn't evil. And he liked having his senses. Being able to smell more details, and hear the slightest whisper. And, hey, his dog ears were cute. v me, we will be happy." "Inuyasha, join me in hell, where all the troubles in this world is nowhere to be seen." When she was dead, all she wanted was for him to go to hell with her. He didn't want to go to hell because he wanted to avenge her death by killing Naraku. So, why would he go to hell if he was killing Naraku for her?? Plus, he liked living in the world, with the brisk, fresh wind, the delicous, calming smells, the cool water. He wasn't ready to die yet, because he wanted to live his life.

Inuyasha gasped, and woke up. He was breathing heavily. 'What are these dreams supposed to mean. That I love Kagome, more than Kikyo?' "Aw, do I see Mr. Tough and Mighy wake up from a bwad dweam?"said a female voice in a baby tone. A demon with red eyes walked out of the shawdows, and Inuyasha recoginzed her as Kagura. "What do you want witch?" She smirked, and said "To warn you. You should be lucky that I'm being nice enough to tell you that Naraku is going to do something horrible to you. I'd say you should get out, quick." He frowned. "What do you mean something horrible?" "I mean, he has a new liquid. It was bubbling, and steaming. And it was dark red. I " she paused.

"I think it is a potion...but I'm not sure. It also looked like...like demon blood. A mixture of giant, ox, and dragon demon blood. I know dragon and giant blood seperate is hell, but mixed together...good luck. But ox? I don't know"  
"And exactly how do you know what bloods you saw, and what they can do?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura smiled evily. "I guess I kill to much, huh?" Inuyasha 'feh'ed and looked away.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!! As for Takedie, in the next chapter, you'll find out more about him.  
Oh and Hojo is going to make Inuyasha's and Kagome's lives hectic, because hes gong after Kagome in later chapters 


	11. Why me?

This chapter is all about Riku and Yumi, and Takedie. Enjoy and Review !! 

Chapter 12

Riku scowled as Yumi kept smiling at Takedie as they talked. They had walked into a coffee shop a few minutes ago The got seated and ordered coffee and cake. Yumi ordered a double chocolate frapichino, with a chocolate slice cake. Riku ordered a vanilla cappichino with a slice of carrot cake. And last, but not least, Takedie ordered a strawberry capichino with a slice of cheese cake. And Riku hated him even more because Yumi thought getting a strabwberry capichino was girly, but was praising "Taki" for getting it. She was all over him, like bees on honey.

'_ Stupid idiot had to ruin my day, but I still can't remember where's he from. Takedie...god where is that name from?'_

He drank a little of his drink, and listened to their conversation. "So...Yumi, how have you been? Ever since I moved away, I've missed you so much, and our relationship." Takedie turned and smirked at Riku. Yumi blushed. "Ummm Riku...just to fill you in, me and Taki dated, but he moved , so we broke up...Yea" Riku cleared his throat. "So Takedie, where did you move? Out of Japan..or..." "Not out of Japan, Riku, just to Kawasaki. Not that far from Tokyo."

Riku froze. Everything came back to him.  
Flashback

A young Riku hidden in a corner overhears a conversation. "Listen, Rioku, take your damn son and go! I will handle killing Takibah, and then you will take the body Do you understand me?" That voice was Onimugo's. The other man known as Rioku sighed.

"Yes, but why must we do this? Can't we hire serial killers or something? My son is happy living here." Onimugo sighed. " Frankly Rio, I don't care. The serial killers would cost too much. And I promise you, your son won't mind. Stay there for a while. Dillon, my son will fly over there and visit little Taki, ok? Oh and nice name for the boy. Takedie, it's evil, I love it."

"Ok Onimugo, you have a deal. I'll leave later today. See you in a few years."

They parted, and Riku was wondering what was happening between his dad and the man who was supposed to be nice.

Years later, when Riku is older

He saw from a dark corner, an older Onimugo step from a door a few feet away. Riku was safely hidden in a very dark corner, where no lights could reach, thanks to him, in Onimugo's office. He knew that this bastard had something to do with Riku's father's near death experience. Since that meeting those many years ago. He would find out today, why they were trying to kill his father, and will they keep trying.

" Ah Onimugo, good to see you. We almost got that tricky son of a bitch, we'll get him, no worries." said Rioku. He went up to Onimugo, and hugged him. " That was a pretty good shot although it missed at the last minute. Was it your old self?" Rioku laughed, and said "No, it was my good son Takedie. He's good, isn't he?" "Absolutely amazing. Is he here now?"

Rioku nodded. At that movement, a young good looking guy walked in to the meeting room. " Hello, Onimugo, nice to see you after all of these years. I promise, next time I will not miss that fool. If he hadn't bent down to pick up his keys he would have been dead. Just one question. Why are we trying to kill him? My father wasn't too clear, as usual." He punched his dad playfully.

"Because, Taki, when he is dead, that punk son of his will not take over the Takibah Company, as he will be murdered also. So Takibah Co. will be vulnerable, so I will merge outcompanies together, and become the richest in the world." "Oh..."

They tried again, and suceeded, when Riku's dad was asleep. They took his body away, so no one would know. However, police were looking to question them, so Takedie, and his father moved away. Before they moved, Takedie was dating Yumi. Thats when they broke up.

End Flashback

"Riku...RIKU...gosh you always are in a daze, aren't you... That was rhetorical, don't answer, ok? Good." Yumi pryed into his thoughts. "Where is that bastard, Takedie?" He said, with hatred. Yumi looked shocked, then outraged. "Riku, dont call him that. He is not a bastard, ok? Dont be jealous towards him...You dont know him." He sneered. "Listen Yumi, I remember now. He and his father, and Onimugo were the ones who murdered my father. Takedie was the one who shot him. I remember now" Yumi stood up. "Riku, you are a lier. Just because you were jealous of Taki, doesn't mean you can make up lies just like that! How terrible to bring in your life into relationship with him. I know him, he would never do that. NEVER!" With that, she smacked Riku, walked out the coffee shop, and drove off in her car. "But...Yumi..its true, so true. And I thought you were supposed to help me." He whispered, and closed his eyes, while resting his head upon the table. "Why me..."

* * *

Yea so this chap was for my OCs Yumi, and Riku. Pairings in the whole story ( in case you're confused ) are InuKag, SanMir, and YumRik 


	12. What to do next?

OMG i am soooo sorry that i took so long. My damn computer broke ,and it got fixed about a week ago, but then the internet wasnt working, and I had Writers Block. Damn that shyt is horrible! Ok so here is a long Chapter( I hope) so plzzz enjoy..

* * *

"Kanna, you can leave now. Tell Kagura to come in." Naraku was sitting in a room in his castle. He just finished watching what happened with Sango and Miroku. He chuckled evilly. " That was priceless. Now when that wench Kagome comes back, Miroku will probably kill her for those jewel shards. And then Inuyasha, if he ever gets out of here alive, will kill him. And Sango will be so upset over her loves death, she'll kill herself. Wonderful what one little thing can do... damn love" 

He sighed thinking about love.

Kagura walked in and heard him say love. Then he sighed. "Thinking about love, Naraku? The one thing you can never ha-" She dropped to the ground, trying to breath. In Naraku's hand was her heart, and he was holding in tightly. "Think twice about doing that to me because I wont spare you next time." He stood up and walked towards her.

" You see your heart in my hands. I swear I will stab it if you ever disobey me again." He put in his cloak, and turned away. Kagura got up, and glared at him.

'So he wants to play games with me? Now, I'll let that hanyou go. And kill Naraku's ass.' she thought.

" How is our prisoner doing? Is he crying for his human mommy? Hehehe he should be , if he knew what we were going to do. I want you to give him the potion. Wait and see the effects, I know your curious. Anyway, " he turned to her, smirking. " I'm sure Kanna has told you about the demon slayer being under my control, being possesed?" Kagura shook her head no.

"Oh, I'm not that surprised. That little bitch never talks to anyone. Annoying sometimes. She asked the monk to get her the jewel shards, and hypnotized him to say yes. She will stay under my control, until someone breakes her out of it. By making her a special potion, made out of healing herbs, and leaves of a sakura tree."

' That jerk! He called Kanna a bitch. And now the demon slayer is possesed? I've got to help her. I hate Naraku.'

" Go and make Inuyasha drink that potion. Now." He waved his hand in a dismissive way. She left, quietly, cursing him, and herself for being born from him.

'Theres something about Sango, thats different. Oh yea, she GROPED ME!! This isn't like her, I cant make her do something if its not her. Damn...'

Sango had Miroku up against a tree, and wanted to do something, well something Miroku always wants to do. And he didn't want to do it. Amazing.

" Sango, this is unlike you. Listen to me, your being possesed , because, well, your not the Pervert, I am, s-" He stopped short because she kissed him. He opened his eyes wide, and then closed them, liking the kiss. Then he realized what he was doing. He pulled away, and slipped from her grasp.

" The Sango I know wouldn't do this. I'm sorry but I'm leaving, I 'll be at Kaede's. Please come back to me. I wont do this unless it really is you, and your not you. As weird as that sounds"  
He took one last look at Sango, and then her eyes, were brown again. "Mi-Miroku.. Help me. It's Naraku-he-he put me under a spell. Find..Kagura.." After she said that, she collasped, and fell asleep. He looked at her, and whispered, " I will" and left.

"MMMM that pizza was delicious! Well Kaguya, it's late, so I'm going to sleep. I am going to go home tomorow and I'm going to ask my mom if I can stay here for the next month. She won't mind,  
because she knows I'll become stronger. How long do you think this will take? You know, becoming stronger?" asked Kagome in one breath.

"Right. It won't take longer then 1 month. You're a fast learner, so it won't take long. Go to sleep, and rest well. Leave early in the morning , and come back in the afternoon. Bring all the clothes you need.  
I will wake you. When you come back, we will work on meditating, so you can, well, you'll find out when you come back. Goodnight Kagome." said the old miko.

Kagome took that as a sign to leave, so she did. ' Inuyasha, just wait.1 month, and we'll see whos better. Me or that clay pot. Gods, shes dead!' Kagome thought, as she walked up the stairs. She passed the third floor, and saw a light shining. 'Hmmm, what is that?' she thought as she walked into the room. Inside was a torch on the wall, and a couple of chests, slightly opened. There was a painting on the wall. It was a younger Kaguya, with...

* * *

With Riku   
' I can't believe what just happened. That asshole is turning Yumi against me, and he's evil, and she's supposed to be protecting me and she just ditched me!!' Riku thought. He just paid for the coffee, and walked out the door, slouching. He just couldn't believe that Yumi was mad at him for telling the truth. 'She doesn't believe me, and I was just going to ask her out!' He walked to the bus, and got in. Someone bumped into him, and sorta hugged him. "Ew man, get off!" said Riku. "Sorry" the guy said. Then he left. 

"Hey, pay up!" said the bus driver, in a gruff voice. Riku reached for his wallet. But it wasn't there. " That guy, he stole it!" He said loudly. "That ain't my problem. Either you pay, or get off. I've got a schedule you know." Riku grunted, and ran off the bus. He saw the guy walking away smoothly, so he ran up to him.

" Give my wallet jackass, or I'll hurt you." He said in a dangerous tone. Riku was mad, he missed the bus, and he was tired, and pissed off.

"What'cha gonna do about it punk?" The guy said. He took the wallet out of his pocket to tease Riku. ( not like that)

Then Riku did something he didn't think he would do, to the man. He punched him. Or at least he tried. Riku missed, and the guy laughed in his face. " Is that all you got punk?"

"No, he has me." said a female voice from behind. Riku looked and saw Yumi. She looked furious. Yumi punched the guy right in the face, causing his nose to bleed. " You better watch what you're doing, give him back the wallet, you fat fag!"

The guy staggered back, wiped his nose, and looked at the blood in terror. He glared at Yumi. "Whore, you're going to pay for that!" He went to strike her, but she stopped him. " The hell I am" She took out her dagger that she keeps on her waist, and put it to his throat. "Don't think that I won't do it. I know some people who know some people who can clean this up without me getting in trouble."

She let him go, and he dropped the wallet, and ran. Yumi put her dagger away, while Riku was staring at her and the dagger in awe. She glared at him. " The only reason why I did that was because I can't let you die. To me , your still an donkey. Goodbye." She said coldly. She walked away leaving Riku alone. He sighed, and picked up his wallet, and walked back to the bus stop, to wait until the next one comes.

He heard laughter and turned to the right. There was Yumi, standing near...Takedie.. She saw him, glared again, turned back to "Taki" and...

* * *

Not much of a cliffy but w/e.. I hope this was long idk, but please review!! 


	13. Life Sucks

My bad for taking soo long. I decided to write the next few chaps on paper first, then type it out. To me that could make me more organized. So um, please review, I want maybe 5-10 more please!

She saw him, glared again, turned back to "Taki" and...

And kissed him on the lips, passionately. At first, Takidie was surprised, but then he gave in, and closed his eyes. He pulled her closer, wrapped his arm around her, and deepend the kiss. They were in that position for about 30 seconds, then pulled away for air. Riku controlled his anger, he was about to go over there and beat the crap out of Takidie, for taking his lady.

Wait, she wasn't his lady, he didn't even get to ask her out! Instead of punching that asswipe, he saw a beer bottle by his feet.

'Perfect, I can throw it at him!' But then he could get into serious trouble, and Yumi would hate him more, and a whole bunch of deep shit. So he picked up that bottle, and threw it harshly at the ground. The glass broke into a million little shards, that scattered around him. ( sound familiar!?) "Damnit, I hate you Yumi!" he yelled. Passing people across the street looked at him as if he were on fire. On some minds, crazy ass, but others were thinking what did she do to him?

The bus he was waiting for rolled up to the curb, and the doors opened. Riku walked up the stairs, and stood there at the entrance.He looked at Yumi, the one that broke his heart. She was smirking at him, and Takidie was in the backround, grinning like Shippo when he gets candy.Riku sighed, and looked down.

" I-I thought you were my friend,not just my bodyguard...I guess I was wrong, ne? If you want to be like that though, fine. I don't need you, I guess you don't need me, and I can get someone else to guard me." He sighed, and looked at her again. She had stopped smirking, and looked guilty all of a sudden.

"So apparently, your services aren't needed anymore. Goodbye" Yumi barely saw a tear drop. 'Holy cow, I made him that sad to cry? He's not a wuss,so it must have been me. Crap' She thought. Everything was her fault. But Taki wasnt't bad, was he?

Yumi felt horrible. Before she could apologize to him, the bus doors closed, and it drove away. She was about to call Riku on the cell, but Takidie interrupted, and said "Don't. He's not worth it. Besides, you have me to hang with for now!" He gave her a kind smile, and she nodded. Reluctantly, she put her phone away, and thought 'For now'

'I wonder what he meant by "bodyguard" I'll have to ask her later, she actually seems upset!' Takidie thought. Might as well take her somewhere nice to get her mind off of things, so he linked arms with her, and they walked off. More like he dragged her away.

With Riku ( poor boy)

'Why me? Why did I have to be born into this rich family? I just lost my friend, and my bodyguard. Why didn't she believe me? I mean come on his name is Takidie! Ahh!'

A lot more thoughts were running threw his head now. What if Onimugo decided to strike now? He's going to die! "Ohhhh man" Riku said miserably.

He sighed, and looked out the window. The trees were passing by, and slowly the bus came to a halt. "Central Street!" yelled the driver. Several people got up and headed to the doors.  
'Ah well, might as well get off now, It's only a few blocks from my house. Hopefully I won't get assassinated.'

So Riku sadly got off the bus, taking the steps slowly. " Oy, hurry it up will ya? Other people have places to go, and your not the only one on the bus!" yelled an old man. This day couldn't get worst.Riku muttered a sorry, and started walking down the street. Maybe at his house he can relax a little. Act as if his dad was still here, Yumi would be his friend, life would be good, but that's a fairy tale. Life's not easy, as Riku recently learned. He looked at the sky, and there were no rays of sunlight. So much for a nice day to get happy eating chocolate, or more Chinese food. He sighed. Great.

With Kagome

"Mom??? Souta? GRAMPS?" yelled Kagome. Yeah they want her home so much, but they're not there to greet her. Maybe they're getting her back.

"Whatever"

Kagome had just walked threw the door to her shrine, and was tired. She had forgotten about those 100 stairs to get up here. She sighed, and put her duffle bag down. Kagome was wearing a white sweatpants, with two black stripes at the sides. Her top was a black tank top that said "Whatever.."(A.N. (I want that shirt) in white letters. On her feet were black and white pumas, and her hair was wet and down. No earrings, no makeup. She walked into the kitchen, and saw a note from her mother on the fridge.

Dear Kagome,

What took you so long to get home huh?   
We missed you hun.   
Souta and I went to a school meeting.   
Apparently, he's failing that math class, honestly kids these days!  
Gramps is at an old friends house.  
Be back around 5:30. Make some ramen!  
-Love ya, Mom

"Wow, they left me at home by myself? Nice!"she said out loud. "I think I'll just relax a little. After that little training with Kaguya, I'm sore."

So she went up to her room, noticing the pink color. 'Forgot about this,yuck I don't like pink anymore. I'll just put up some posters.' She took out an outfit from her closet, and found her favorite towel, a black, red, and blue striped one. She stepped out into the hall, and went to the bathroom.

"Ahh, I think I missed this bathroom the most." she sighed. She was standing in the family's bathroom. The shower had 3 different shower heads around the shower to hit your body at different places: The regular overhead, one right by the neck area that was adjustable to height. And the last one was from the stomach down, also adjustable. She also had the little sauna rocks that cause steam, so she could feel fresh. The bathroom also had a jacuzzi, with everything that you can clean you body with right next to it at arm's length. The room was spacious, and the mirror was big. Perfect for her, a teenage girl! Wonderful.

Kagome turned on the shower, and stepped in. Oh, it got warm so quick! She added some of those rocks, and relaxed in one of the best showers she had in a while. To some, a shower was something that cleans you and refreshes you. But right now to Kagome, it was so soothing to her sores, that it was heaven. Still, she wished she had a personal masseuse. Who wouldn't?

However, on her mind was a certain monk, and demon slayer.

With the confused pervert, Miroku

"Aargh, what the hell? Kagura always turns up at the wrong time, when we least expect it! But when I need her to be around, she's not around! So frustrating'

Poor Miroku was wondering around aimlessly, and has been for the last 3 hours, when he left Sango. He was slumped, and walking, grumbling

"I wish I was a youkai, so I could smell people. But what if they fart? Yuck"

He was sweating, and was ready to relax. He hadn't found a village, a river, or anything! Only trees, trees trees, trees, trees. So many trees!

Before he collapsed, he sat on a tree trunk, deciding to give up for now. He sighed. This was hopeless. How was he, a human monk, supposed to find an evil wind demoness, and convince her to tell him the cure to his beloved Sango's possesion, without dying?

Damn,life's hard! If only someone could just come out of nowhere, not just someone, a youkai, and the person helped him find Kagura? Maybe like Sesshomaru?

What are the odds of that happening? Out of pure stupidity and that thought, Miroku smacked his forehead.

"Ningen, where is the rest of your group?"

Startled, Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru, glaring down at him. 'Speak of the godamn devil' he thought. Miroku stood up, and testy as he was, he glared back.

"You really want to know?Hmmm? Fine." he said. "Well, Kagome is pissed off in her time, Sango's possessed, I'm right here, Inuyasha's someplace who knows where, Kirara's at Kaede's, and Shippo is---"

"Ningen, this Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear your pathetic problems. Where is Inuyasha's wench?" The demon asked, taking one step closer to where Miroku was standing, glaring. Miroku took a step back looked at Sesshomaru, and asked:

"Which wench? The dead one who trys to take him to hell, or the live one who loves him but he's such a ba-"

He never got to finish because Sesshomaru had taken out Tokijin, and had it at Miroku's throat. Smart remarks are funny but can get you killed.

"I do not wish to play games, my young ward has been poisoned, so if you don't do something or find someone, this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to slit your throat." Humans are so predictable." He added, when he saw Miroku with a slight sweatdrop on his forehead. However, the lovesick monk had a determined look on his face.

"How about this Sesshom-I mean Lord Sesshomaru." He added the lord part because when he said the name alone, he swore the sword got closer to his neck ( if possible) and Sesshomaru's eyes flickered red. Bad thing about this particular dog demon, short temper. But taking a 8 year old around with you? What is that all about? I mean-no. No more perverted thoughts.

"Umm. We make a deal. I can heal you'ward' if you help me find Kagura, Naraku's firstborn, the wind witch."

"Do you think that you are in a position to be making deals, ningen?" Sesshomaru snarled/smirked. Miroku shivered at that facial expression. It was almost a smile, which would be very scary.

"I have never asked you for anything...Please?"asked Miroku, not believing that he was begging. Sesshomaru sighed. Rin was making him soft. Oh well, as long as she gets better, he didn't really care about anything else. He lowered Tokijin, sheathed it, and turned. Miroku let out the breath he did not know he was holding. He wasn't going to die!

"You are to heal Rin immediatly, then we will pursue this demoness you talk about." the elegant lord said without sparing Miroku a glance. Sesshomaru left Miroku alone to his thoughts. "I suggest you hurry up ningen"

The grateful monk muttered a yes, sighed and was content. He was going to get his lovely Sango back to normal, no matter what! And with that thought, he followed Sesshomaru with a more determined look on his face, a fiery glow in his eyes.  
Sango will be back to normal soon.

Not a cliffy, but...I hope thsi was long. Idk. I AM SO DISAPPOINTED WITH MYSELF!! I'm so sorry...o0oO0 I took so long...I'm writing the next chapter already, and maybe within a week I'll post it up. How about 7-10 reviews please?  
Bye 4 now! Review1

Oh and thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I'll mention next chapter, I have to go!


	14. Answers

Here i am with the next chapter!! review at the end! And I just wanted to say uhh...I have nothing against Kikyo, so if I say something bad about her, just let it go please, because I don't really care about her, she's not a main character. And besides, it's my opinion...I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 15

Sango was currently lying down on a wonderfully soft, grassy spot. Today was one of the worst days ever in her life. She would be switching personalities--being possessed and not possessed. It was like it happened every so often, every 10-15 minutes. Now she was normal, and decided to think about what she would do. Or who was doing this, and/or why it was happening. To her. Didn't enough bad things happen?

She sighed, and thought to herself, ' I am supposed to be the strong female in the group. Not that Kagome isn't, but why am I letting this happen? Was all that demon slayer training nothing? Gosh, I'm such an idiot!'

Her eyes started to flicker from her hazel eyes to red eyes.That meant she might be possesed again. Might be. Or she just might stay normal. Did the normal 10 minutes even pass by yet? She didn't want to be forced to do something. Especially if she had no control.

Finally, the flickering stopped. She was herself, not a possessed killer. That thought freaked her out, as she shivered at that thought of killing innocents. But fortunately she was Sango, the demon slayer.

Whenever she was possessed, she was completely helpless. She saw what she was doing, but was unable to stop. She didn't know who she was, and she was confused, but she knew she had to stop. Her body was doing every little thing that she was told to do, but her mind wouldn't, and her mind was the only thing to stop it. She came close, but obviously the person realized that was happenning, so they strengthened the spell. And obviously that person was Naraku. Who else was that smart, and who else hated their group so much to sink this low as to possessing people?

Sango sighed. This sucked. She can't do anything because if she was close to the village, Naraku might have some 'fun', and make her kill all of them. That fell under her category of really bad things. She shivered at the thought. But then she started to reminiscing of how she knew to tell Miroku to find Kagura.

_ Flashback_

_Sango was sitting on the edge of a river, feet dangling in, cooling her off a little bit. She was surrounded by trees, and it was sunset. She had just been possessed but she didn't know it yet, as she hadn't came to that conclusion._

_She suddenly realized something was wrong. Why was there a blank period of time in her memory? And didn't she take a bath a little while ago, so why was she sweating? And when she took a bath, it was around noonish._

_She didn't want to think anything was wrong. Maybe she was sweating because the sun right above her, making the day very warm. And she was just sitting in the water, enjoying the coolness on a hot day. And the blank in her memory? Maybe she fell asleep..._

_Sango needed some time to think, so she went to lay on the grass. Maybe...Maybe she could just think things...over. Before she knew it, she fell into deep sleep. She was tired, after all that 'activity' she did during her blank period..._

_Thunder clapped overhead, and Sango reluctantly woke up. Oh well, it wasn't wasted. She had gotten sleep, and was a little more energized. She looked up and realized she slept a little longer than she would've. Now it was well past midnight, and a dark, and gloomy storm was above her. She was surprised the rain didn't wake her up. Really surprised..._

_Her stomach started aching. She ignored it, thinking 'I just ate in the morning, and a big feast at that. That village was kind enough to give me a lot of food.' So why was she hungry now? 'Whatever.'_

_Clack Clack._

_Sango stood to her full length, and looked around, eyes wide, looking for danger. She had just heard someone walking, but where? She looked at the trees surrounding her, than to the river. She picked Hirakotsu up from the ground, and called out "Who's there? Come out now!"_

_Clack Clack_

_She wheeled around, opposite from where she was looking. _

_Plop_

_  
Hirakotsu fell to the ground. Sango's mouth was wide open.'Get..Get a hold of yourself, and close your mouth, before flies go in!'_

_A flash of lightning lite up the sky, and she saw who was in the shadows._

_"Ko...Kohaku??" She managed to spit out. She closed her mouth, but her eyes were wide. Lightning struck across the river, against a tree. It fell, on fire, but Sango's little brother held her gaze. _

_The stranger stepped out of the shadows, and smile at Sango. "Hello sister..."_

**(Now would be a very good cliffy, but...its too short. We'll come back to it at the end of the chapter...)**

With Miroku, and Sesshomaru

Miroku sighed. Walking with 'This Sesshomaru' was boring. Rin, also known as Sesshomaru's ward, was at the inu demon's castle. There, some nurses (all demons, we know Sesshomaru hates humans) were looking aften her, doing all that they can which was hardly anything. They didn't know what was wrong with her, and they thought only a monk, or priestess could heal the girl. And they would do anything to keep the Lord satisfied, if he was slightly mad, he would probably kill all of them.

Ah-Un, the two headed dragon was there too, because when Rin got sick, he was the one to take her home, quickly and safely on Sesshomaru's swift orders.

Miroku being a monk was the closest thing to a priestess, so he could try to heal the girl. And Kagome wasn't here, and Kikyo...Well, Sesshomaru might not like her. ( b/c of her stench of a dead person). And she might not help either, maybe because she loves Inuyasha, and his half brother always tries to kill him.Monks aren't weak either, it's just that priestesses are stronger, with more power.

Currently, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and the toad Jaken were about a week away from the castle. They were walking along a river,walking into the sunset. Which was pretty, and it reminded Miroku more of Sango, who he was doing this for. If it wasn't for her being possessed and needing his help, he wouldn't be traveling with this dangerous demon. And the annoying little toad, who is a kiss-butt.

The sun was slowly setting, so the sky was orange, with little clouds. The wind was swaying the trees, and the monk's hair. He walked slowly behind Sesshomaru, with Jaken in the back. Looking at the sky, Miroku didn't realize that he was walking right into a pothole, by some rocks that looked a bit sharp.

He stepped in it, and fell to the ground painfully. His ankle twisted, and and fell to the ground, not expecting a low step. "Arrgh..." He groaned, and tried getting up by grabbing those rocks near him. Bad idea. Those rocks were sharp, and he cut his hand, and fell again.

'Just great...' This time he pushed himself up from the groud and stood up painfully. His foot was twisted, and it hurt like hell. If only he had something to walk on. He looked towards where Sesshomaru was, and saw the demon lord smirking. Great, just what he needed. A demon that found his pain amusing.

"Can I get a little help, **Lord Sesshomaru?**" Those last two words, his name, Miroku spat out in distaste. Apparently Sesshomaru didn't hear that, or maybe he ignored it because he didn't do anything.

Sesshomaru stopped smirking and said fine. "Jaken, carry the human on your back.." At this statement the toad froze.

"Wha..Wha...WHAT??" He asked stupidly, finally realizing what his lord said.

"Bu..Wha...Wh..Carry that filth?" Jaken stuttered. Lord Sesshomaru glared at him. Jaken took a step away from Sesshomaru in fear. 'Damn, that guy is good! To scare someone that bad, it looks like the toad will pee his pants!' Miroku thought, grinning. Then he stopped, and realized who Sesshomaru picked to lift him for a while.

"With all respect, Lord Sesshomaru, that little toad demon couldn't lift me, let alone a stone." Miroku said, trying to hold back his smirk.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken screeched, "Will you let him talk to me like that? I, your faithful servent?" he asked, hopeful that Sesshomaru will defend him, and kill the human to let them go along their buisness.

"Yes." was the cold reply

Obviously Jaken was upset, as he looked like he was going to burst into tears. He caught himself, and replied bravely, or tried to not sound like he was going to cry, "Of course my lord. I understand completely. You want him to think that, so then later I can murder him with my staff of two heads..." He went on babbling, until both Miroku and Sesshomaru said shut up.

So he did.

But Miroku wasn't content, though he was amused. He still had a twisted ankle that would take at least a day to heal, and if they kept going with him walking, it'll slow them down, and he could make the injury worst.

But then Sesshomaru started walking away, Jaken following, mumbling curses to 'the human'. So, Miroku decided to follow a little longer. The Lord was angry already of the time a few minutes ago that was wasted, and the monk didn't want to die. So he kept quiet and limped away. His foot was hurting painfully with every little step. If you looked at his feet, it looked like it was no pain at all, only a little limp because of a tired foot. But if you looked at his face, you realized that every step hurt him because he was wincing, and his eyebrow started to twitch in pain. His face was growing a little red because of his foot hurting, and he was sweating a little. Miroku could not take much anymore. So he put in a little more effort, and caught up with Sesshomaru who was a little farther ahead of him.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the tired monk. They were walking side-by-side now, looking up ahead.

"What human?" Sesshomaru said without sparing Miroku a glance, in a bored tone. Miroku sighed.

"I..umm...I was wondering if we could stop for the day..My foot is twisted, it hurts...and I'm tired..."The last three words were mumbled, but Sesshomaru heard them.

The lord moved his head slightly to Miroku's direction, a tiny smirk on his face. Miroku swore he saw a bit of humor in the lord's eyes, but it went away quickly, as did the smirk.

"Does it look like I care for your needs, human? We have to get to my ward as quickly as possible, so no." He said simply. Sesshomaru tilted his head back straight foward, ending the tiny conversation.

"I have a name" Miroku mumbled, hoping the demon wouldn't hear. Sesshomaru looked into his direction, eyebrow raised. "Forget it" said Miroku before the lord could question.

Miroku twitched. Now what was he going to? His mind was blank, until he got an idea.

"Well then Lord Sesshomaru" he said loudly, gaining the toad's attention also, " How about you carry me on your back, and you run like the wind? Or..." He added before the ice lord replied with something smart, or tried/threatened to kill him.

"You carrry me on your cloud thing. I've seen you on it before. But maybe it can't hold two people.." He was silent for a moment, and just when Jaken was about to squak, he let out another idea.

"You can travel into your true, big form, and take me to the castle"

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and looked straight at Miroku, the sides of his mouth moving.

"Because then your horrible, human filth will touch me, and I will get your stench on me." Sesshomaru's face had a full smirk on it, an evil one actually. "But we will stop..for your needs."

"Yes!" squaked Jaken "The Lord doesn't need stupid human filth and stench on him, and he doesn't need you to touch him, or travel with him!!" He said eagerly.

"Jaken.." "Yes My Lord!!?"

"Shut up"

**With Inuyasha!!**

"What is taking that damn witch so long?" Inuyasha was in the same place as we left him. Naraku's dungeon, curiously wondering what would happen to him, and where the hell Kagura was, as he just yelled out, to no one. He was still chained to that chair, chained with magic so his strength couldn't get out.

And that potion! Yuck, it looked so nasty to Inuyasha. And Inuyasha has faced a lot of blood and gore in his life, so him saying that is a lot. Would he really have to drink it? Cause if he did, he might puke, like that time he ate that thing Kagome called 'lotion'. He thought it was sauce.

Inuyasha also wanted to know what the potion would do to him. He didn't want to die yet, he needed to see, and apologize to Kagome, his love of his life. Or present, because he used to love Kikyo. Or did he still love Kikyo? No. His heart that was once broken mended when Kagome came and loved him. He and Kagome were in love.

It was near death experiences that made a person ( in this case, hanyou) think about things, important things that the person wished they could change. Why? Who knows...

The dungeon door creaked open behind him, and someone hurried in. 'Great, now she comes to kill me' he thought, frowning. Kagura suddenly appeared in front of him, her face white as chalk. She looked scared as hell, and she was trembling.

"Listen carefully." "Don't interrupt either" She added as Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to say something rude about telling him what to do.

"I'm tired of Naraku's crap. We do all of his work and he treats us like nothing. I know you don't want to hear my complaints, so I'll keep going. I'm getting us out of here. Me, you, and Kanna. But to do that, I'll need your help"

Inuyasha nodded, grinning like a fool. He was excited to get out. His legs needed stretching and he wanted to kick Naraku's ass. It was about time too.

**Back to Sango's Flashback**

_'Wait a minute. The last time I saw Kohaku was when he was under Naraku's control, trying to kill us all. What if he's being controlled now too? He could...attack me."_

_Sango kept her eyes on Kohaku but crouched down to pick up Hirakotsu. Once she picked it up from the ground, eyes still on her brother, she took a tight grasp on it, ready to attack if anything went wrong. She loved him, but with Naraku controlling him, she didn't know what to do._

_"Why are you here Kohaku? Has Naraku sent you to try and kill me again?" She asked, voice a little shaky._

_Kohaku sighed, and looked down in shame, and sadness._

_"No sister, it's really me. For some reason..I..I can think for myself...And if you hadn't noticed, I don't have my usual weapon..."_

_The female demon slayer's mouth was an 0 shape. When she realized he didn't have his weapon, and that his eyes were normal looking, instead of dazed, she lowered her weopen. But only a little. She didn't know if this was a trap or what.._

_"Sango, please believe me...Naraku doesn't know I'm here, but he will find out. And then I'll be punished. But he won't kill me, he needs me..to...you know..." He looked at Sango, looking deep into her eyes, her gazing back. Her little brother was strong, strong enough to not crack while Naraku was testing him. That training helped him. And she was proud, though he mostly did something bad. But still worried_

_Just as she was going to say something, he cut her off, saying "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." as if he knew her thoughts. He smiled a little, and had a warm gaze. He took a step to Sango, and kept walking to her and the rock when she didn't move or flinch._

_Sango sat on the rock, and gazed at Kohaku when he was standing right in front of her._

_"...Whaat?" _

_"Oh...umm.."Sango's face was a little flushed. " I thought you would be here for a reason, not just tell me about..um stuff." Kohaku chuckeled a little._

_"Oops..heh..sorry about that... Ahem." he cleared his throat._

_"Well, I know about you being possessed, and it is Naraku, as you probably thought. Naraku has a plan to get you to do bad things. His first priority is to get the jewel shards of course. So somehow, I think he'll use you to get to your friend, the miko. He'll do horrible things to make you seem evil. What you have to do is find Kagura. She..." Kohaku suddenly stopped, and put his hand on his heart. Sango could barely see him, but a flash of light lighting up his face showed frightnening_

_Before Sango could ask any questions, he said "Naraku is looking for me...I have to go. Find Kagura, and she'll help, I promise."_

_They stood up and looked at each other. "Will I ever see you again?"asked Kohaku, hopefully. She smiled, eyes tearing a little, and said:_

_"O..Of course. Me and my friends will kill Naraku and then we'll be together again...Now go" They hugged, and he ran off quickly, into the shadows. Lightning struck, and she saw him for the last time, until she dropped to the floor, tears pouring in sadness._

_"...Now..How do I get to Kagura?"_

_End Flashback_

Sango rolled over so now she was on her back, the rain hitting gently against her face 'I hope the monk gets to Kagura quickly...'

Then all of a sudden, her eyes glowed red.

* * *

How about you review now??And read my other stories!!! 


	15. UhOh

Here's another chapter of my story...Read, and when you do, review! Oh, and I rewrote chapter 1, and will be getting to the others later!

And the pairings ( like I said before) are still

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Riku/Yumi

Hojo/Pizza( Yum

Hojo is just making Kagome confused a lot.

Oh and thanks to:

DubbleBubbleChicka69

g2fan

yamayo69

SoraxRiku18

Dead-Phsyco

And a lot of others!!

**Anything With Sango that is in bold, is Naraku speaking.**

Chapter 16 (17 if you count the Author Note)

"Ouch! Kaguya, that was way to hard! I know I need to be quicker, but I've improved since then, and your not giving me a break!"

Kagome was currently laying on the ground, glaring at the towering Kaguya above her. The old lady had a glare on her face too, but she was much more scarier. In her hand was a katana, and another was on the floor next to Kagome, so you could tell they were fighting.

"Kagome, I honestly don't care about your complaints. You have improved since we started those weeks ago, but your still not where you should be. I think your not focused enough. This whole week, you haven't been focused... What is on your mind dear?" Kaguya said, relaxing a little, and making the evil glare vanish.

She put out her arm without the katana, and tried to help Kagome up. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and muttered, "How do you **always** know how I'm feeling Kaguya?"

She took Kaguya's arm, and got pulled up. Kagome dusted her clothes off, and said "Nothing's wrong, just a little tired..." She looked at Kaguya and smiled to reassure her that everything was fine.

They left the dojo after another hour of that training, and Kaguya went off to the store to replace the sword Kagome broke with her spiritual powers.

"Like I said Kaguya, I'm so sorry!" Kagome yelled after her as the older miko walked away. "Yeah, yeah..I'm sorry too, that was one of my favorite swords..." Kagome blushed and grinned. At least her powers were getting better. As soon as Kaguya was gone from Kagome's sight, she closed the door, and plopped herself down on the couch in the the third floor living room. The truth was that she **did** have a lot on her mind. A lot, including the Feudal Era, her friends from there, Inuyasha, and other things.

It had been two weeks since she left the shrine again to go back to Kaguya's. Two weeks ago, she met up with her long lost 'friend' who was in love with her. Hojo, who now worked at Pizza Palace.

That was on her mind, it was Hojo that was making her so confused. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha, and Hojo was making that happen. She had this weird feeling for him. It wasn't like the feeling she had with Inuyasha, it was more like...a crush?

She smacked her face on both sides, and her eyes were wide. _What the hell? I like Hojo? This is so not happening, I haven't seen him in a few months, and only once in the past two weeks!_ She closed her eyes, and thought about it.

She was here in her era because of Inuyasha. She was hurt because of him, and right now she didn't want to think about him. Maybe Hojo being a hot guy was worth her time. If Inuyasha was here, Kagome would've loved to make him jealous. So why not do it for the hell of it? Maybe the day when she is going back to the Feudal Era, she would see him, so Inuyasha could smell him on her. Ha! That was perfect.

So, Kagome got up, and went to the phone. She dialed the pizza place number, and heard a catchy tune. She guessed she was on hold, it **was** a Friday. Nobody cooked food on Fridays.

"Do, do, doooo, do, do..." _Damnit, answer the phone already!_ Kagome thought, getting bored. Was Hojo worth waiting so long?

"Hello, Pizza Palace, May I take your order?" A female voice asked. She sounded bored too. Wow, there really is nothing to do.

"Hi...Can I get a large pizza with half pinapple, 12 garlic knots, and a 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew?" Kagome wanted it all, and she wanted it now.

"One large pizza, half pinapple, 12 garlic knots, and a 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew, is that it?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, that's it. May I request that it be delivered soon? I am absolutely _starving_! " She exclaimed.

"You know what girl? I have had enough of all of the lousy customers asking for this, asking for that. Thinking they could get everything they want by yelling for it! Ahhh, I've had enough, that and this, an..."

The crazy lady didn't get to finish her babbling sentence, as a male voice picked up. "Uh...Cathy...Cathy...CATHY! Finally I got your attention...Leave for today...Yeah, me Jose, Josh, and Reyalin can handle it...Yes, I'm sure...Just go already!"

The talking stopped, and Kagome heard the guys voice clearer.

"Hehe, sorry about that ma'am, but she's been here since 10 in the morning. I have your order right here, may I ask who to print the reciept to, and what address?"

_Damnit, what's the address again? All I know is that its the big mansion 5 minutes from the Higurashi Shrine._

"Ma'am? Are you there?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes I'm here. I'm not too sure what the address is, but it is 5 minutes from the Higurashi Shrine taken by car, on the main road. As for the name for the reciept, Kagome Higurashi." She said at once.

"What a small world! Kagome, it's me Hojo!" The now identified male sounded excited.

"Oh, Hojo, just the person I was hoping to talk to!" She said, thinking that it was a small world.

"Cool! Hey, I'm off my shift soon, when I come to deliver the pizza, want to go out somewhere?" he asked hopefully.

Should she or not? She did want to talk to him, get to know the new him...So, yes.

"Sure, just get over here soon, I miss you!"

He was a bit shocked at that, she actually missed him? That was strange, in high school she always had excuses to leave. Well she was sickly.

"..Uh yeah. I'll be there, so wait for me. See ya later" he said uncertainly.

She hung up, and smiled. _I'm going to get over Inuyasha, I'm going to get over Inuyasha!_ She thought in a sing songy way.

**One Hour Later...**

Kagome was pacing up and down the hallway on the first floor by the front door. Guys are always late aren't they. Maybe they think its cool. Or maybe Hojo is just a little busy. She looked at her watch and sighed. Maybe he wasn't going to show because of all the times she stood him up, and said no to his dates. Well, if that was the case, then she deserved it, no doubt.

Kagome was wearing a light tan tanktop that had a saying, that was written the way letters were written in a eye doctor's office. The one where the letters got smaller, and smaller, and smaller...It said "I C U HAVE NO LIFE BECAUSE YOU ARE TAKING THE TIME TO READ THE MESSAGE ON MY SHIRT" It went from "I C" to smaller, and smaller letters, of the rest.

She had on a bluish black pair of jeans, and white Air Force Ones. She had on simple silver hoop earrings that were not too big, not to small. She hoped it wasn't to much for a 'first date' that she wasn't going to bail on.

DING DONG...DING DONG...

_Finally, he took too long. Well, at least he's here..._She thought, opening the door, to see the mailman.

Kagome groaned, and said, "Hi, can I help you?" It was a little late in the afteroon, so why was the mailman here?

"Yes, I have a delivery for a Kagome Higurashi, from a Hojo, from pizza palace." He took a bunch of flowers out from behind him, and gave it to her politely. He smiled, and left. She called out "Thank you"

Then Hojo came out from behind a tree, as she was about to clothes the door. She was too busy admiring the flowers, and when he was at the door, she slammed it in his face.

His face had a shocked look on it. His head could've been injured in that. He rang the doorbell again, and Kagome looked through the window.

_Its him!_

She opened the door eagerly, and smiled at him. "Hi Hojo. How are you?" He smiled back, deciding not to mention her slamming the door in his face.

"I'm fine, heres the pizza." He walked through the door, and Kagome closed it behind him. He walked into the kitchen, and put the pizza, the garlic knots, and the mountain dew on the kitchen counter. He looked at her, and said "You look nice Kagome...Are you ready to go, I was thinking we could go to a restaurant."

Kagome was taken back, she thought she was going to be with Hojo at like a bowling alley!

"Uh, okay! Sure that would be cool! But shouldn't I change my clothes to something more...fancy? Wait, where are we going?"

He smiled at her, and said, "The Bella Dona.."

Kagome gasped. That was the most expensive restaurant by her neighborhood!

"I was going to tell you, but you interrupted me. I have my suit right here, so can I change somewhere?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure, the bathroom is that way!" She pointed to her left. "I'll go put on a dress, then we can go."

He nodded, and they went seperate ways. She went up the stairs, muttering "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap"

He went the other way, and was thinking _yes, yes YES!!! SCORE!!!!_

**10 minutes later.**

Kagome walked downstairs, and Hojo was waiting at the bottom. He gasped when he saw her. She looked so..so...glamorous!

Kagome was wearing a long royal blue dress that ended a little below her knees. It had sparkles on part of it, and it was beautiful. She had saphirre earrings on, that were a little dangly. She had on silver strap shows, and her hair was down. Her necklace was a present for her sixteenth birthday. It was a gold necklace that had her name in white diamond.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful" She blushed and looked at Hojo.

His suit fit him perfectly, all his muscles, and everything. He looked so...how could she put it...Hot! "You're not that bad yourself, you know" She smiled when his cheeks got a little red.

"Anyways, let's go. I left a note for Kaguya, so we're good to go. Ready?" She looked at Hojo weirdly. When she said Kaguya, his face had a disgusted look on him. She brushed it off as nothing.

"Okay" He said, "let's go."

They hooked arms, and walked to the door. They opened it, and saw Kaguya about to put her key in the door. Kagome gasped. She knew that Kaguya didn't like Hojo, and this wasn't good. She had said she was going out with a friend on the note.

"Hehe, hi Kaguya!"

Busted.

**With Sango**

"No...No.Why? Why do this to us slayer? We...We aren't demons...Why?"

A village was in flames. People were crying. Houses were torn down, house by house. Soon, there would be no survivors. But why? Why was this demon slayer slaying innocent humans?

It was midnight. There were no animals near this horrible scene nor were there any demons. Birds had flown away with the first attack on the village. One person, much less a lady, did damage to a whole village. Within an hour. She had slashed and stabbed without mercy. Everytime she killed another, she licked the blood off of her hand. The half moon in the distance lit her face to see that she was smirking as she did the devil's deeds. She even killed the little ones, and everything in her path, she lit on fire if not dead or if it was never living. But for what?

Nobody knew that answer. They had good terms with her the past two times she helped them out of a tight spot with her group. Why is she a traitor now?

The demon slayer sneered at the dying headman. Her eyes were pure red, and her breath. It stunk of demons. But a human eating demons?

**"Because, foolish headman. I never did like this village. The people were too nice. You were too nice. The times I helped you was to gain your trust. That way, when doing this, nobody would suspect me. I was the nice person. But that was then, this is now." **She smirked as she took out her katana, and the man on the floor tried to get away. She walked after him, and jumped over to be in front of his face.

**"Goodbye"** She said coldy. With that, she sliced his head, and turned to the village. Every house was on the floor now, burning to nothing. This was her job. This was why she was here. But was it her?

_'Dear God, please let this just be a nightmare!'_ That was the real Sango on the inside, trying to fight Naraku, trying to get away from here. The body of Sango was wavering around, slashing her sword at nothing. She was trying to get control of her body, and bury the dead to pay her apologies. Anything to give these people what they need.

But Naraku, controlling her, regained it. Her eyes stopped flickering. Her eyes were red.

**"Ready for another village to be gone?" **Her body said to no one in particular. But Sango, the real one heard. And she knew there was nothing to do.

**"How about...the old miko, Kaede's?"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, a little short. I rewrote chapters 1, and 2, so reread, and see if u like them!

REVIEW PLZ!


	16. Of Course

I had barely any reviews for this chapter, and I waited, about 1 week. Please review, im not being one of those people who go crazy for it, but i thought that at least 5-7 reviews for a chapter would be good.

Please review my story, if i don't get a review, I will assume the story is not good, then I might stop updating or...delete it.  
-Sesshomaru121 


	17. Dammit

I am so sorry. I will not lie, I was not thinking about this story for the past few weeks. Believe me, a whole bunch of crap has happened to me..And I was away.

Anyways, on a high, cheery note, here's the next chapter of Go Kagome!

**Chapter 17**

_**Last Time w/ Inuyasha**_

_"Listen carefully." "Don't interrupt either" She added as Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to say something rude about telling him what to do._

_"I'm tired of Naraku's crap. We do all of his work and he treats us like nothing. I know you don't want to hear my complaints, so I'll keep going. I'm getting us out of here. Me, you, and Kanna. But to do that, I'll need your help"_

_Inuyasha nodded, grinning like a fool. He was excited to get out. His legs needed stretching and he wanted to kick Naraku's ass. It was about time too. _

**--**

Inuyasha was standing behind a dungeon wall, waiting for the signal from Kagura to blow the wall open. He rubbed his wrists that were red and tender from the metal clasps that held his hands a while ago. It hurt a lot, as if there was some poison that bastard Naraku used, which he probably did use.

"Inuyasha, now!" Kagura yelled to him, he got the signal. Inuyasha made a fist, and summoned all of his strength, by remembering...Remembering...

Kagome...her beautiful voice, cheery whenever he was down. Thinking of her always made him fight better, be more strong, because he was fighting for her. Every time she was gone, he'd become weak. Not that he would let her or anyone else know that. But whenever she came back, he was stronger. People noticed that frequently, as she'd go home once a week, more or less, and most likely when she was gone, a dumb demon would come by saying "Gimme the jewel shards!" when they had just missed the chance of getting it. And he'd fight. Sometimes he did fine, others not because well...she was gone.

And now he was fighting for his freedom to see her. Which he would, after he kicked Naraku's ass. That dumbass, baboon pelt wearing bastard! It was all his fault!

He punched the wall, and a large whole was made that anyone could go threw. He was about to use Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, but Kagura got to it before him by using Dance of The Winds to completely destroy the wall.

He glared at her, and she smirked back, holding Kanna's hand, saying, "You took too long, baka." She walked through the new door in front of Inuyasha with Kanna attatched to her arm. Inuyasha was pissed and you could see by the expression he had on. He flexed his claws, but decided not to press his chances of getting out of here. He breathed deep, and followed Kagura at a fast pace.

"Where are we going now, wench?" He asked gruffly. She kept walking, but spared him a look of disgust. "We're going to get your damned sword, Tessaiga. Naraku has it in his treasure room."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "Treasure room? What the hell does he keep in there, gold?" Kagura kept walking, and was about to answer when Inuyasha heard a noise..

"Crrreaok! Crrreaok!" It sounded like a parrot mixed with a frog mixed with something else...Inuyasha looked at Kagura, and she shook her head.

"Nevermind the noise, hanyou, it's something from Naraku's evil, twisted mind. Now let's get moving. That room is around here." She said.

Whoa, what was with

Inuyasha was about to attack her with his claws when he realized that even though she was annoying the hell out of him and that they were enemies, she sprung him out of that dungeon.

He breathed in slowly, walking slower, and breathed out, wondering when they would get to the door. Suddenly, Kagura turned right, and said, "Here it is. Hurry up and get your sword, so we can go." She said quickly. Why was she panicing all of a sudden? Inuyasha looked at her, and stared. She was glancing side to side as if somebody...or something was watching them. She looked up at Inuyasha, and glared.

"Hurry!" She whispered. Inuyasha frowned. Something was up.

"Alright, alright...sheeshh..."

--

Kagome, Hojo, and Kaguya were sitting at a table in the third floor living room. They were quietly sipping tea, nobody breaking the silence. Kagome was freaking out, fidgeting on her seat every now and then. Kaguya had just caught her and Hojo leaving to somewhere together, when they shouldn't have. And Kaguya hated Hojo for some unknown reason. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap was all that was on Kagome's mind.

They were still wearing the dressy clothing, looking ready for a ball, and everything.

Kaguya eyed Hojo and Kagome, who was pale. Hojo was drinking his tea, constantly refilling as he finished it up. Everyone was waiting for someone to start talking..Finally, something did happen.

DING DONG

Kaguya got up, and walked to the door, opening it slowly with a glare on. It was as if she was thinking, who was coming here at this time when she was pissed. There should have been a dark cloud with lightning over the house to warn off visitors. She looked out a window to see some guy dressed in blue, looking sad. She squinted her eyes, and gasped when she realized who it was.

Riku

The boy that Yumi, her associate was supposed to be protecting. What the heck was he doing here, and where was Yumi?

She walked downstairs leaving Hojo and Kagome alone there. They wouldn't do anything anyway.

Kagome looked at Hojo nervously, and he stared back, stirring in some sugar. Kagome sighed.

"Hojo, what are we going to do? I mean what do you think she's going to say? Thank goodn-"

"Kagome stop. Listen, she isn't going to do anything because we didn't do anything wrong. We didn't even leave, so what the hell is going to happen? We'll get in trouble or something? Who cares, it isn't going to affect us in any way! We're not going to go to the damned office, it's not school! Damnit, realize that the old hag isn't going to do anything!!"

Hojo interrupted her angrily. He slammed his fists on the table, causing his and Kagome's tea to fall out of the cups.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe his anger got caught up like that! She then realized what he said. Kagome stood up and walked up to him. This Hojo was unlike the one she remembered.

She started poking him in the chest, he looking bewildered.

"Listen,"

Poke.

"I will have you know"

Poke.

"That Kaguya isn't an old hag. She could take you out in a minute. And I _do_ care if we get in trouble because I need her to like me for my...my own reasons! And if you can't realize that then we can't go out again!" When she finished she glared at him. All of a sudden, she stumbled backwards. Something was wrong.

His aura...it changed. It was no longer...pure..it was evil...It was sort of like...Naraku's?

--

_'No...No, I have to stop this! Damnit, I can't let this happen...I can't let this happen, not to Kaede's!'_

Sango was being pulled towards Kaede's village. She was in her own mind, her body, but wasn't abled to control herself. She was possessed again. A little earlier, she had found out that Naraku was planning to attack Kaede's village. He had it all planned out, didn't he.

She had tried to warn the villagers but before she could, _he_ took over again. And took her away from the village, waiting in the forest for a nightime attack.

And the bad thing was that the villagers might not attack back because they might figure out that she was not herself. And she could possibly slaughter them all. Including Lady Kaede, and possible Shippou and Kirara.

She tried gaining control. She did everything that she could think of.

Sango meditated, trying to relax to get her own mind back. She tried to fight nothing, tried to hit herself hard so that she would snap out of it...But nothing worked.

Right now, she was thinking furiously, trying to find a weakness in herself...Nothing came to mind..

Her body neared Kaede's village, and she groaned loudly. Her time was running out. Quickly.

She saw the outskirts, the little huts that kept herbs. Oh, no, what to do! Why hasn't Miroku helped...Why hasn't he talked to Kagura yet...Why is she fighting this alone?

Sure she was strong, she was a great fighter. But anything that she defeated, she had help.

Inuyasha...her annoying friend, like a brother...Miroku...how she had wished she admitted her feelings to her love...Kagome, her sister, her best friend...Kirara, not a pet, but a faithful friend, a fighter, a comforter...Shippou, a son...a nephew...a friend...Kohaku...

That was it! She was thinking of everyone she loved, everyone she cared about dearly...She wanted to remember in her after life. The way she could stop this attack...was to do the ultimate crime to herself.

She...could kill herself...Commit suicide...her body wouldn't work without a main source of everything...it would work...

Sango had tears in her eyes. She was going to miss them all...

Kaede's hut came into view. There she was, her bow and arrows on her back, her bending over picking fresh herbs. If she died, then the whole village would fall apart, and Naraku would have another victory towards this whole war.

Sango took out her katana that she kept with her closely. She looked at it, and closed her eyes, head down...

A single tear drop fell...

**A/N: I am sorry. I was on vacation and left you unnoticed. While I'm writing this, I am writing other chapters for my other stories. This weekend I'll be gone for who knows how long, into the remote area of somewhere! I forgot...So I won't be updating...Please review!**


	18. Confused?

Go Kagome! 

_Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha being such a jerk. He's always telling her that she can't shoot arrows as well as Kikyo, or that she's just a shard detector. Now she's furious, and she leaves the Feudal Era to train._

**_A/N:_**_In this chapter, it'll seem as if I'm downing on Inuyasha and Kagome hates him so much that they're not going to be together. But it's still a Kagome/Inuyasha story. So, we'll see what'll happen!_

_--_

_Chapter 19 _

Kagome stirred in her sleep, laying peaceful in her bed. Her beautiful face was paler than usual, and Kaguya mopped the young miko's hot, moist forhead.

"Such a shame...I thought Kagome knew better then that to notice that boy's aura..."

Kaguya sighed, and left the room, leaving the damp tissue on Kagome's head. The miko started tossing and turning, dreaming of something that made all of her training seem like a waste of time.

"N-no! This ca-can't be real!"

Kagome started to sweat.

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree. Amused, with a smirk on his face, watching his favorite miko beat the crap out of the other, more annoying one.

"Stupid girl, you actually thought that you could be a better miko than me? As if that would ever happen!"

Kikyo eye's were livid, wild, as she grinned like a maniac. She was brandishing her bow and arrows, notching another arrow into place, aiming directly for her stupid reincarnation's heart.

"There is no miko better then me. Not even a million years of training would help you become stronger then me!"

Laughter was heard-a woman's, a man's, and a small child's. Kagome turned her head from the ground, and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou standing by the side, laughing and pointing at Kagome.

"W-what?"

Kagome was stuck on the ground. It wasn't as if Kikyo put a spell on her, Kagome could move. It's just that all the sorrow from her past friends and loves hit her hard, and this realistic scene that she was in made her realize that she wasn't needed. All she wanted was Kikyo to end it now. So she lay there, closing her eyes, waiting for an impact.

"See? She never had it in her to even try to get strong Kik! She's just laying there like a twig! I'm so glad you're my best friend, instead of _her._"

Kagome winced at Sango's words, the way she spit out the reference to Kagome as if it was venom.

"She isn't any good. I mean, she has a shapeless body! And she has a horrid personality..."

Even the pervert Miroku had something bad to say about her...

But out of nowhere, she heard a voice in her head.

"Kagome-san, thanks for bringing me this shampoo thing from your time! It really gets the dirt out. And thanks for being my friend when I really need it, especially when we caught up w-with Kohaku!"

Sango's bright, cheery voice popped into her mind...And it wasn't being mean, it was praising her...

"Lady Kagome, you helped me so much with Sango! Thank you for telling me what her favorite scent was, so I could buy her this perfume. I hope she'll like it. Thanks for being there for me when I thought Sango was going to leave my life forever..."

And Miroku's brotherly voice...praising her also. Both of their voices, distant...

Kagome's eyes shot open. She saw Kikyo leering at her, saw her friends laughing and took no notice. Staggering but slowly getting up, Kagome thought long and hard...

_'Even if they hate me, I don't hate them! I know this cannot be real, it just can't. It has to be a misunderstanding, maybe a test of Kaguya's! Or it could be real...Either way, I will NOT stand for this! I'm going to beat Kikyo, whether I die trying or not, she's going down...'_

Realizing her arm was bleeding harshly, a long gash across from her wrist to the top of her shoulder, she leaned on the tree, wincing a little, the pain reaching her.

"Oh Kikyo- I mean Momma! I can't believe I ever liked your reincarnation! I was such a fool! But I rather you as a mother!"

Shippou...he hated her also. Kagome shook her head, she couldn't let it get to her.

"Hey Kagome, you're back! Thanks for bringing me all this candy and games from your time!"

Shippou's voice was far away in her mind too, yet she still heard him.

_'I need a bow and arrow...' _Spotting one not to far near a certain yellow backpack, Kagome eyed Kikyo suspiciously.

"That wench is a fool. Just kill her and get it over with Kikyo. I want to go mate with you, because...I love **you**."

Oh, how those words killed her right then. Hearing the man she loved announcing his love for someone else made her want to sit back down again and let Kikyo do whatever. But she had to be strong, after all, she knew Inuyasha hated her, right?

Kagome lunged for her bow and arrows, making Kikyo and Inuyasha gasp.

She readied it and aimed at Kikyo's heart, thinking how much she hated her. All of her adventures in the Feudal Era flooded her mind. All the times Inuyasha left her for the dead bitch. All the times she got hurt and ran because she couldn't take it.

Well, all of that was about to change.

Kagome shot the arrow at Kikyo, putting all of her miko powers into the arrow. She could feel the power surging through it as she let it go. She knew this was the one that she could use to kill that dead whore.

The arrow went straight to Kikyo, and she never had the chance to block it. She realized that the miko power that was in this arrow was stronger and her and she hated Kagome even more as her body turned to dirt. Literally blasted to smithereens.

Kikyo's ashes/dirt scattered all around. All Kagome could remember was falling, blacking out from lack of strength and energy from the power she put into that arrow.

And she hit the ground.

--

_'Mmmm, so warm...Where am I?'_

Lost in thoughts and having a major headache, Sango blinked a few times, stirring. She closed her eyes again when she saw the bright light, immediately realizing she wasn't ready to open them. Sango let out a loud, carefree moan, and stopped short when she heard chuckling.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Her voice was sleepy and she dragged up the sheet over her to cover her chest, eyes suddenly wide. She instantly relaxed when she saw Kaede hovering over her.

"Oh, Lady Kaede, it's only you. Thank god!"

Sango smiled at her, and tried to sit up. Suddenly wincing in pain, she dropped back down, gasping and gripping her side tightly. Wrapped in white bandages most likely from Kagome's time, the side of her stomach was bleeding rapidly.

"Oh dear Sango, it seems as if you re-opened your wounds by sitting up like that. It's fine though, I have plenty more bandages."

"Where's Miroku, Kaede?"

Kaede dropped the new bandages she had grabbed. Staring at the ground, she turned around hesitantly, picking up the bandages again.

Ignoring the question, Kaede proceeded to unwrapping the dirty bandage and replacing it with the new one. Growing angry, Sango repeated her question.

"Where is he?"

Kaede sighed. "Child, do ye remember what you told Miroku? About how he should go see Kagura, just to save you?"

Sango nodded, listening intensly, still gripping her stomach.

"He found a way to find her. Promise me ye won't get up right after I say it to go find him."

"I promise Kaede."

"He found Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother. Someone saw them traveling together and informed me."

Sango gasped. Her stomach wasn't even hurting her anymore, all she could think was how stupid Miroku was to go find Sesshomaru just to save her.

"Kaede! I have to go get him, that's not safe! Inuyasha's brother is an evil being!"

Sango made to get up but Kaede moved fast, placing a bowl of mixed herbs in front of her, which she breathed in deeply by accident. Her head started to droop, and within a minute, Sango was sleeping again, her breathing even.

"I am sorry child, but ye wounds aren't healed a bit. You need to relax for a few days, Miroku shall be fine."

With that statement, she finished dressing Sango's wounds and left the hut.

--

Miroku groaned loudly, earning a glare from the great Lord.

Here he was, a monk who for some reason women called perverted, laying on the trunk of a tree, putting an icy cold sac of wool on his twisted and hurt ankle. He cut up, badly bandaged hands were aching, and his ankle-throbbing. And not to mention, a great pompous jerk who could kill him in one movement was glaring at him, as if everything bad in the world was his fault. And a stupid idiot of a toad demon wouldn't stop pestering him. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he was doing it completely for Sango.

"Get up! Get up, you human trash, my lord is waiting to go to check on the girl! Get up!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. He gazed at a stone from the corner of his eyes. While the toad ranted on and on, Miroku grabbed the stone, and grinned sinisterly. He aimed at Jaken's head and threw.

The rock hit it's target and the stupid demon squawked.

"Gaah!? Lord Sesshomaru, will you let this useless human pelt me with rocks?"

"Yes."

"...Oh."

Miroku chuckled at them, but stopped after recieving another glare from Sesshomaru.

"Human, tomorrow morning we will keep walking, despite your injury."

Sesshomaru turned away from Miroku, walking into the distance, his silver hair still shining in the moonlight.

"Jaken, stay here." Sesshomaru said, his voice distant.

With a 'hmphh', Jaken sat far from Miroku, gazing in the direction his Lord just went.

Miroku groaned again, turning to his side in hopes of falling asleep. No such luck. The turn put his foot in an awkward position, making another surge of pain go through him.

He moaned in pain, earning a hushed "shut up" from Jaken, but tried to turn back on his back.

The pain was taking all his energy. He remembered looking at the stars of the night, then: darkness.

--

Inuyasha stared at Kagura. She was acting so strange, every now and then she gasped as if she couldn't breathe. It's been an hour since Tessaiga, his father's forged from a fang sword, had been returned to him. He had missed it so much without realizing, he felt as if a part of him was missing. They were now walking through another hallway, one towards where Kagura was sure Naraku was. The dungeon was dark, and barely lit by some candles on the wall. The flames were completely red for some reason, giving the hallway a red glare.

Kagura flinched again, stopping in her tracks, a wary Inuyasha behind him. She started to shake, but then took a deep breath, continuing her walk.

"Alright wench, what's wrong with you? I've had enough of your freaking seizures. Now tell me!"

Kagura glared at him, stopping again. Inuyasha stared straight into her red eyes.

"None of your business hanyou, let's go."

She started to walk again, ignoring Inuyasha's question. He jumped in front of her, and grabbed her shoulder hard.

"Tell me."

She glared at him, but finally decided to tell him.

"About an hour ago, I started feeling as if my heart was being squeezed...Then I realized, it was because Naraku probably knows I did something bad, and he's taunting me, torturing me...He's squeezing my heart, giving me pain."

When she saw him staring at her in a confused state, she continued.

"Idiot. Naraku created me, therefore he keeps my heart along with Kanna's in a box that he carries around. At any time if I disobey him, he could kill me. But I've had enough of his ways, I don't care if I die. I would die anyway...But I'd rather him go down with me..."

She left him when she realized he was still confused, walking ahead.

Inuyasha stared after her, almost feeling bad. He would've felt more if she hadn't been his enemy. Lost in his thoughts, he followed without paying attention.

They walked on in silence, for about another hour. Every now and then, Kagura would have one of those seizures, and Inuyasha cursed Naraku. How could you be so cruel to someone that did all of your work for you? The time dragged on, and the anticipation was building up in Inuyasha, killing him. He couldn't wait until he could lay his claws on Naraku.

Kagura and Inuyasha finally came to a door that was red with gold lining.

"This is it...This is where Naraku is. Right behind this door..." Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he felt excitement run through his veins.

"Let's go then!"

She nodded, and whipped out her fan.

"Alright...If this is my final day to live do not forget about Kanna. I cannot let Naraku twist her mind anymore."

Gripping the handle of the door strongly, she pushed it open and Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga. He jumped in front of her and immediatly attacked.

"WIND SCAR!"

The powerful attack sliced straight to where Naraku should've been sitting in a chair. The wooden chair broke in half, and collasped to the ground. After the light dimmed, Inuyasha nearly dropped Tessaiga, his heart beating so fast.

Naraku wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in sight, and Inuyasha felt foolish.

"Wench! Where is he! You liar!"

Inuyasha had Kagura in a death grip, his clawed hand choking her by her neck. She gagged and tried to talk to him.

"...H-he was here...e-earlier...I s-swear!"

Inuyasha slowly released her, and she rubbed her neck where a hand mark lay.

"So where the hell is that bastard?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes back to the room. There was no way out. No windows. It was dark but there was only the broken chair in the room.

Out of nowhere, they heard laughter. It wasn't adorable, it was a sinister laugh. Only belonging to Naraku, no doubt.

"Naraku! Show yourself you bloody bastard!"

Inuyasha raised his Tessaiga, eyes darting across the room, trying to find a source for the laughter. Not seeing the ugly baboon man, Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid coward! I know you're there, come out!"

But the laughter continued, and it rang in Inuyasha's ears.

All of a sudden, Kagura collasped without warning.

* * *

Not a cliffy, but it's still a chapter. Within the next two chappys, Kagome is going to go back to the Feudal Era...Review plz. 


End file.
